Behind the Crescent Moon
by Karanma Maeryl
Summary: After Raspberyl's two old friends were back, everything seems fine and normal at Evil Academy... That is, until an unexpected attack occured. In that time as well, two new figures appeared, and they fetch Mao away... (Takes place after Disgaea 3 main story & ALL of the side-stories in "Detention". R&R!) :D
1. Chapter 1 : Return

_**Hello, everyone! Your friendly-author "Karanma Maeryl" is back~! x3**_

**..._Or not_.**

**For those who already know me... well, I know I haven't finished "_The Curse of Blood"_ yet, but I can't hold the urge of starting this story I had in my head since I'm still a Junior High School student! (**Yup, I'm a Senior High School student, now**) X_x**

**_So._.. I would like to say a BIG sorry for those who waiting for the next Chapter of "_The Curse of Blood"!_ ...It's still in-progress, _though._ So don't worry... ^^-**

**I know I'll get more work to do if I began this story, but that's alright! I'm ready for working on more stories! ..._That_ is, if I'm not busy. _Since_, I got a lot of work to do these days... *_sweat_-_drop_***

**..B-But it doesn't matter! S-So don't worry about it! ^^''**

**Alright then! Enjoy the story, everyone! :D ...Give me your thoughts so I can get inspired~! x3**

**...  
**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_ **

* * *

**Behind the Crescent Moon**

**Chapter 1 : Return**

Do you ever hope...

Your school was like the way you want?

A school where you could playing around...

No homework...

No need to study...

Or even... got an **F** in test and it was **TOTALLY** alright for everyone?

There's no such school like that in the Human World...

But in Netherworld?

Well, there's one... _two_, to be exact.

The one is named "**Nether Institute: Evil Academy**", while the other named "**Death Institute: Majin Academy**". But Evil Academy was _more_ popular than Majin Academy, and some of them preferred to call it with it's Japanese name, "**Maritsu Evil Academy**". There are two kinds of students here in this popular academy; **Honor Students** and **Delinquents**.

This isn't what you think it is, however.

To be known as a **Honor Student**, you must be associated with everything that considered as 'bad'. _Like_, missing classes, not doing homework, do something labeled as 'violence', and other things that considered as 'bad' for us humans. In return, do the opposite and you're considered a **Delinquent**. _Like_, show up to classes, learn, and do the homework. They also do other things that considered as 'good' for us humans...

For demons, it was a _failure_.

As what Disgaea games _always_ had, this academy was ruled by an Overlord. And the Overlord's name was **Mao**.

**Mao** was the **#1 Honor Student** of the academy, and the son of the Overlord of Evil Academy himself. But when his dad, the Overlord, was about to go to the 'world of after life', he trusted his title to him, making Mao the #1 Honor-Student and the Overlord of the academy.

There's also the **#1 Delinquent **here, named **Raspberyl**. Always known by her nickname **Beryl**, she already graduated a long time ago from the academy. But since she was, she need a job. And she choose to become a Delinquent Teacher for her academy for it. She got 2 lackeys; **Kyoko Needleworker** and **Asuka Cranekick**. These two always helped Raspberyl in doing her Delinquent activities.

Speaking of lackeys... Mao also got **TWO**, _ya know_?

But that's another story to be told later. Right now, we'll focus ourselves to Evil Academy, that seems to be quiet these days...

"**_MAO.._.! GIVE IT BACK!**"

"**_HEH_, NOT A CHANCE!**"

...Until _now_.

In one of Evil Academy's corridors, two demons could be seen, doing a '_cat and mouse_' game. Usually, no one is worrying about this, since most of the students of the academy were Honor Students. _However_, this one caught their attention; because these two demons is none other than the **Overlord** of the academy, Mao, and the well-known **Delinquent Teacher**, Raspberyl.

And when I said '**Delinquent Teacher**', it means that Raspberyl was in her teacher outfit, where she wore a glasses for reason unknown once she put the outfit on.

"_**MAO..**_**.!**" The pink-haired demon yelled angrily, her eyes was flashed bright pink "**GIVE ME BACK _MY_ PINK CHALK!**"

"Like hell I will! Didn't I told you that I will if _you_ can catch me?" The white-haired demon said aloud, looking to her over his shoulder.

The Delinquent scowled. "Don't you make me do it with the _hard_ way, **Mao!**"

The Overlord just chuckled at this. "_Heh_, bring it on! Let's see what you can_-_-"

Before Mao could finish, suddenly, a ball of flame flew past the right side of his head, which makes him shocked a bit. Turned around, he found Raspberyl was flying instead of running like before, her book was floating in front of her as its pages flipped again and again.

He smirked. "**Hah**! About time you use that wings of yours, **Beryl!**"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Raspberyl cried aloud as she sent multiple fire balls to her childhood rival. Seeing this, Mao rolled his eyes before he ran again, easily avoids the scorching 'balls' that aimed to him. The fire balls hit the walls nor furnitures of the corridor instead, even some of them flew out of the windows.

The demons around were began to ran away from the spot so they wouldn't be 'attacked' by the '_angry balls_', while the two rivals were still doing their 'little game'...

**~~~~0~~~~**

Two hours has passed. Yet, the two rivals were still doing their '_game_'.

Mao was began to feel tired, but it didn't bother him much, since he's used to running around a big field when he was little. Raspberyl, however, was the **MOST** tired one.

"_M_-... **_Mao!_**" The Delinquent cried wearily "_S_-... Stop already! I know that... you're also... **t**-**tired**! So just stop... and give me back _my_ chalk!"

"Not a chance!" The Overlord said aloud, his voice not showing any tiredness in it "Why would I playing nice with- **GAH!**"

Not watching his steps, the white-haired demon stumbled before landing flat on his stomach to the hard floor underneath. Groaned, he pushed himself up to his knees, only to witness two pink small alchemist circles appeared at each side of his head, which makes him shocked. Looking up, the Overlord saw his rival stood there, eyes glimmering in seriousness, her book was floating in front of her as its pages flipped again and again.

"Now you got two choices here, '_Mister_'." The Delinquent said with sarcasm, holding out her right hand "Give me back the chalk, _or_ got your head burned."

The Overlord let out a loud humph at this. "Not a chance, Beryl! I better get my head burned than giving up on my _own_ pranks!"

"Then see you around." Raspberyl brought her right hand away from her rival before she snapped her fingers, as the small alchemist circles at the side of Mao's head began to shining bright. The moment after it shining, the pink-colored alchemist circles unleashes a fireball...

But Raspberyl could see it; her rival's _confident_ smirk. It was there, even when the fireball was unleashed from the small alchemist circles she made...

Then she knew why the smirk was still there.

Just an inch more before the fireballs could hit Mao's head, suddenly, a pair of red cloth emerged from the Overlord's shadow, blocking the attack. As Raspberyl now became wide-eyed, two figures were emerged out from Mao's shadow.

The first figure was his well-known butler (or the _**EX**_-Super Hero) **Geoffrey** (or **Aurum**), while the second one was... _new_ to her.

It was a female. She has black hair that tied with a red cloth, red eyes, and the '_glare_' that enough to make anyone ran in fear. She wears a maid dress that length was reached her ankles, a maid headband, and a simple black high heels shoes with thick heels. On the collar of her neck, there's a yellow button-like _thing_ that had a same style as the one on Mao's red jacket, and there are a pair of red cloth hang out from her collar down to her feet, just a few centimeters from the ground.

Raspberyl took a step backwards before she fell on her back, eyes widened. "W-Who are you...?"

The maid didn't answer the Delinquent's question. She instead gave Raspberyl a harrowing look, which enough to sent a light chill up to the Delinquent's spine.

A smirk ran across Mao's face before he stood up from the floor, hands on hips. "_Hehe_. Surprised, Beryl?"

The Delinquent gulped. "W-Who's she, _Mao_? Who's _she_?!"

"You mean _her_?" The Dean pointed to the maid behind him using his thumb "_Well_, as you can see, she's my maid. Her name's **Mai**."

He then folded his arms. "No one in this academy knew her, except me and Geoffrey. If you ask _why_, it's because she '_stayed_' in my shadow all the time and only shows up when I got myself inside my room, while Geoffrey always shows up on my side all the time."

There was a silence between them before the Dean let out a heavy sigh. "_Man_, I'm bored of this! I gotta do something in my room... _Heh_, see ya around, '_Miss_' Beryl."

He turned around and began to walk away from the spot along with his two '_servants_', but not before throwing a pink-colored chalk to his rival, who catches it once she saw it.

Still sat on the hard floor, the Delinquent saw Mao's maid, or **Mai**, returned back to the Overlord's shadow, while Geoffrey was still at his side, walking along with him back to his room.

When his rival was out from her sight, that was the time Raspberyl gritted her teeth and cried angrily, filling the empty and messy corridor with the echo of her cries...

**~~~~0~~~~**

_The next day..._

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S THE THIRD TIMES ALREADY HE RUINED MY LAST, WONDERFUL 30 MINUTES TO TEACH MY GREAT STUDENTS!**"

While walking along the corridor, Kyoko and Asuka try to calm their Lady down by any ways, even telling her to do some trash cleaning and _stuff_ with the two of them as always. But it seems she's _too_ angry to calm down.

Also, their Lady was _still_ using her teacher outfit.

"M-Milady, calm down! You can't be mad only because Sir Mao had done _that_ for 3 times!" Kyoko said with a worried tone.

"Y-Yeah, Milady! If you're mad like this, what's your title as a _Delinquent_ for?" Asuka warned, her hands clenched in front of her chest.

Raspberyl put a halt on her steps before she huffed. "_Well_, I know Mao is a Honor Student and all, and I know he _love_ to doing pranks these days. But this is just _too_ much!" She folds her arms once she said that.

"_M_-_Milady._.. Please calm down." Asuka pleaded "We hate to see you like this. It's_-_-"

**"_My,__ what's this? It was unusual to see you angry, 'Miss' Delinquent._"**

Raspberyl and her lackeys whirled, curios who's the owner of the feminine voice they just heard. When they did, they found a tall female figure stood there, arms crossed.

"_S_-_Stella_?" The pink-haired demon called "...W-What are you doing here?"

The figure who known as Stella just chuckled at this. "_Well_, as you can see, _girls_, I wandering around while thinking on _how_ to take over this academy." She smirked after she said the last part.

Raspberyl arched one eyebrow up. "..._What_? You still thinking 'bout _that_?"

"Why of course." Stella said with a smirk "Don't you remember I ever stated that I _will_ take over this academy as a part of my Majin training?"

The Delinquent sighed. "Give it up, _Stella_. You won't make it."

"And _why_ you're so sure of it?" The 'President' grumbled, raising an eyebrow as she say so.

"It's because_-_-" Raspberyl didn't have the chance to finish when a male voice was heard.

**"_Young Master won't like it._"**

The four girls turned around to find Mao's butler, Geoffrey, stood there, a serious look was visible on his face.

"_Geoffrey_... or should I say, **_Super Hero Aurum_**." Raspberyl huffed, folding her arms "...What are you doing here? And more importantly, why there's no '**X**' in your name? 'Cause last time I remember, your name was '**Geoffrey X**'."

"I see you still can't forgive me, unlike Young Master, who decided to forget all of it and made me his butler again a few months after he strapped me on _that_ metallic table, though there's a time when he mad at me all day without reason." The butler said, placing a hand on his chest "As for your question, Young Master told me to keep an eye on this '_President_' just in case she'll make a 'mess' to this academy of his. As for the '**X**' part, Young Master decided to get rid of that word from my name by _deleting_ it."

Raspberyl rose an eyebrow in confusion at this. _Deleting_ it? ...How? By _editing_ Geoffrey's name? Or... _what_?

While Raspberyl was still wondering how Geoffrey got his name '_edited_', Stella looked to the butler with an annoyed look on her face. "Okay, '_old man_'. Hear my words; **mess with me, and you'll _feel_ my wrath!**"

Geoffrey shows no sign of fear on Stella's threat, much to the 'President's vexation. "I thought this might happen, so before I do this task Young Master gave me, I asked his permission for me to turn to my _Super Hero_ form just in case this '_President_' claimed a fight with me."

Stella smirked upon hearing this. "Hah! Such guts ya got there, **old man!**" The 'President' then pulled her sword out of nowhere "_Well_, bring it on! This will be a piece of cake!"

"As you wish, '_President_'." The moment the butler said that, suddenly, a black aura surrounding his body before it started to engulfed him. A moment later, the black aura was gone, and stood on Geoffrey's place was now a man with long brown hair and a sword made by dark aura, a big "wingpack" was floating behind his back, and it seemed to make him float a few inches from the floor.

Upon seeing the man, Stella sworn she could feel her heart began to beat rapidly. "W-Who the _hell_ are you...?"

The man smirked. "_Me_? ..._Well_, the so-called '_old man_', of course."

"**W**-**WHAT?!**" Stella's eyes widened in shock "Y-You're... **YOU'RE KIDDING ME!**"

"I'm not. The name's **Aurum**, by the way." The man said before raising his sword "Now then... _Shall we_?"

Stella wasn't sure if she could win against this old-now-'young' man. But the word 'give up' was never there within her dictionary of life. So she confidently held her sword with both hands, ready to fight.

But just before the 'President' and the 'Super Hero' could begin the fight, they heard the intercom clicked on as a familiar male voice came from it.

"**_GEOFFREY! I NEED YOU TO CHECK THE MAIN DOOR OF THE ACADEMY!_**" Mao's loud voice came from the intercom "_**THE DOOR'S SENSOR DETECT TWO FIGURES WERE STANDING OUTSIDE! I NEED YOU TO CHECK WHO ARE THEY! GET IT?!**_"

Aurum sighed before a dark aura began to surrounding his body. When the dark aura was gone, Aurum was back on his butler form, Geoffrey.

"...Understood, _Young Master_." The butler muttered before he disappear by 'infiltrate' into the floor below, which made the girls shocked.

"...H-How the _hell_ did he do that?!" Stella yelled, now felt a little horrified to Geoffrey.

Raspberyl managed to hold back her chuckle upon seeing this. "R-Relax, Stella. Geoffrey can do that at times."

"But it _scares_ me as hell!"

"Y-You'll get used to it later." The Delinquent said, still holding back her chuckle "Anyway, why don't we follow him? I'm curious who's this two figures the main door detects."

"That got me thinking." Asuka said questioningly as she brought a hand under her chin "...Since _when_ the academy's main door have a sensor?"

Kyoko nodded in agreement upon hearing this. "R-Right! Last time I remember, the main door doesn't have any sensor _or_ anything like that!"

"Probably Mao add those. He's a '_scientist_' after all." Raspberyl said knowingly as she rolled her eyes "Anyway, c'mon, _girls_. Let's go to the main door and see who's this 'two people' are."

With that, Raspberyl, including her lackeys and Stella, rushed to Evil Academy's main door, curious who is the 'two figures' the main door detects...

**~~~~0~~~~**

It didn't take long until the four girls were at Evil Academy's main door. As they put a halt to their steps, they found a crowd there, gathering around the academy's main door, which makes them confused.

Stella rose an eyebrow when her dark pink orbs witness the sight. "...What the hell is going on there?"

"No idea. But I bet it's something '_interesting_' until the academy's students were gathering around the door only to see this 'two figures'." Raspberyl said, placing her hands to her hips "Well, then. Why don't we check it out?"

The other three nodded in agreement before following Raspberyl into the crowd, jostling between the crowd before they reached the midpoint of the crowd (_which empty_), Raspberyl was the first one to reached the midpoint, _though_.

Upon reaching the midpoint of the crowd, Raspberyl standing unsteadily on the ground before stumbling forward and onto her face. Pushing herself up to her knees, the Delinquent was about to stood up when she felt a pair of arms made its way to her body before it 'locked' her in a bone-crushing hug.

"**RASPBERYL~!**" A female voice squealed happily to the Delinquent, and it turns out the voice was the owner of this two arms that 'trapping' her "**IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN~!**"

The Delinquent was not feeling good. Not that she need to gasping for air, but this female figure _unintentionally_ put her head between the female figure's... '_chest_'. So you can imagine how awkward it was for her!

"C-Can't breathe...!" Raspberyl yelled, but it was muffled due to the fact her head was 'buried' between the female figure's '_chest_'.

The female figure let Raspberyl go before she brought her hands over her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry, Raspberyl! I-I was so happy until I didn't know that you're _almost_ out of breath!"

While breathing in deeply and coughing at times, the Delinquent looked up, curios who's the female figure who had just hugged her and made her feel 'awkward'.

When she did, she witnessed two figures there; one female, and one male. The female was a Female Gunner. Her outfit was the one her classes always wore, only that hers was in bright pink color, while her hair was still brown-colored. The male was a Gunner. His outfit was also the one his classes always wore, only that his was in... _elegant_ black color, which matches with his glamorous-looking black hair. Because of that, the female crowd were screaming in admiration with their eyes full of 'stars'.

Raspberyl, however, had her eyes wide instead of full with 'stars'. "_Y_-_You're_..."

Kyoko, Asuka, and Stella finally reached the midpoint of the crowd, and was about to help Raspberyl up to her feet when they saw her slowly stood up with her eyes widened, which confusing them.

".._.A_-_Araine_? _A_-_Aigli?_" The Delinquent muttered "...I-Is that really you guys?"

After the question was out from Raspberyl mouth, the pink Female Gunner had her eyes teary before she hugged the Delinquent, now not tightly.

"**RASPBERYL...!**" The pink Female Gunner, or **Araine**, cried aloud between her sobs "**I-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I-IT'S REALLY YOU!**"

Raspberyl smiled before she hugged back the Female Gunner. "I... I would say the same! I-It's been a **LONG** while, _isn't it_?" Her eyes were teary once she said that.

"_Uh._.. M-Milady?" Kyoko called "C-Can we know who's this two people are?"

As Araine let go her hug from Raspberyl, the Delinquent was about to tell her lackeys who the two gunners are when a voice was heard, coming from the crowd.

**"Give a way, GIVE A WAY! GIVE A WAY FOR THE _OVERLORD!_"**

After the words were cried aloud, the crowd immediately split into two, making a path down the center, allowing a group of three Orcs and the 'Overlord' to make their way through to the midpoint of the crowd.

A grin ran across Stella's face when she saw this. "_Well well_, if it isn't Vato Brothers and _Overlord_ Mao."

The three Orcs glanced to the 'President' upon hearing this.

"Hah! About time you called us with that 'beautiful' word!" One of the Brothers said with a wide smile.

Mao arched one eyebrow up at this. "Wait a sec. You three thought the word 'Vato Brothers' was... _ugh_, curse the word... '**beautiful**'?" He brought a hand to his head before let his fingers slid through his face ".._.Man_, seriously. That's _sucks_."

"It's **NOT!**" The three Brothers cried aloud.

"Yeah _yeah_. Whatever." The Overlord rolled his eyes before he focused his gaze to his rival, who stood there with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why hello there, _Beryl_." Mao said with a smirk "I see you still mad at me for yesterday's '_incident_'."

Raspberyl let out a humph before folding her arms. "Why of course! You're messing up with my teaching hour, **Mao**! ...For the _third_ time, **might I add!**"

"Whatever." The Overlord muttered before he looked to the two gunners that new to him "_Anyway._.. Can you both tell me _who_ you are?"

"Why of course." The black Gunner, or **Aigli**, said with a slight nod "...We are_-_-" He began, but was cut off by Raspberyl.

"**Everyone! Allow me to introduce two old friends of mine!**" The Delinquent exclaimed with a wide smile "**This pink one here named _Araine_, while the black one named _Aigli!_ ...They're great with guns!**"

"Nice to meet ya all~!" Araine said cheerfully as she raised both of her hands up into the air.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, everyone~" Aigli said as he brandish a beautiful white rose, which enough to make 'hearts' dancing above the female crowd's heads.

Mao felt a drop of sweat formed behind his head upon seeing this. "_Ugh_... That's _gross_."

The black Gunner shot a glare to Mao upon hearing this. "Don't you _ever_ say roses were gross, you _empty_-_hearted_ demon! Roses were great, especially-!" He didn't get the chance to finish when the Overlord pointed a sword to him, which surprising him to death.

"_Say_ that again, and say '_hello_' to the world of after life!" Mao said with an annoyed look, while Aigli quickly backed away from the annoyed Honor Student once he heard the '_haunting_' words.

"M-Mao! Chill out! They're _new_ here!" Raspberyl snapped, placing her hands to her hips "Could you at least be a little bit 'gentle' with them? I mean, they're my old friends!"

"Like I care!" The Honor Student scowled "_Still_, that doesn't leave the fact I should knew the reason you both here... **Geoffrey**! Bring them to the Guest Room!"

Out of nowhere, the said butler was emerged out from the floor behind the two gunners, which enough to make them squeaked in shock.

"...As you wish, _Young Master_." With those words, Geoffrey bowed to him before a dark aura started to surrounding him and the two gunners before it engulfs them. When the dark aura disappears, the butler and the two gunners were out from the sight.

"_Well_, then." The Overlord muttered "I guess I should go into the Guest Room as well."

He then glanced to his rival. "...And I guess you will go to the room as well, _won't you_?"

"**Absolutely!**" His rival snapped "Snatching my friends away before they could even agree... **Hmph**! Some Honor Student you are, **Mao!**"

"_Heh_, I'll take that as a compliment." Mao cackled with a smirk "_Well_, then. If you wish to see your... _ugh_, curse the word... '**friends**', you know where to go." With that words, a black aura began to surrounding the Honor Student's body and engulfs him before it disappears, with him out from the sight.

Seeing this, Raspberyl let a loud huff escaped her mouth.

"_Tch_, that brat...!" The Delinquent growled "Girls! Let's go to the Guest Room!"

Kyoko and Asuka nodded. "_Yes_, Milady!"

"_Uh_... Does _that_ includes me?" Stella asked while raising an eyebrow.

Raspberyl looked to the 'President' over her shoulder. "_Well_, it's up to you."

With that, Raspberyl and her lackeys rushed to the Guest Room. On the other hand, Stella stared to the three of them before she rolls her eyes, and decided to tag along by following the three Delinquents from behind...

* * *

**(**_**Dun dun duuuun~!**_**) Aaaaaand that's the first Chapter! :D**

**...Kinda mediocre, I guess. ^^'' ..But that's what I think, though. How about yours? :3**

Anyway... As you can guess, the two gunners, **Araine** and **Aigli**, are my OCs (**that made out of nowhere inside my head.. ^^''**). BUT for those who thinks Mai are my OC, let me tell you now : **SHE'S NOT**. She's an **official character made for the Manga of Disgaea 3**. And when I said '**Manga**', that means the character **Mai** was created by the Manga creator, _Shin Sasaki_. She was like this (_ **just copy and paste the link on the Link Bar to see it. Other pics were just bonus I added for yours truly **_) :

http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1sh3j0oc01r29zrvo1_1280.png (_Mai and Geoffrey, Manga page_)

http://karanmamaeryl.tumblr.com/image/23085242264 (_Mai, Manga Page_)

http://karanmamaeryl.tumblr.com/image/14758093429 (_A Fanart made by Pixiv Artist_)

**Oooh~ Let me guess; you're surprised, aren't ya? *grins***

**...Or not. X_X .._Since_, the UDON Entertainment had announced the localization of the Manga a few weeks ago from internet... *sweat-drop***

**_Still_, that doesn't move the fact that some of you had an urge to read it, even when it was _still_ in Japanese language? .._Well_, lucky you! Here's the link to download ALL of the the Japanese Disgaea 3 Manga scans, except for Chapter 1. It was already translated to English**~ ( _**just copy and paste the link on the Link Bar to see it **_) :

http://www.mediafire.com/?sid8k1z9c4u7923 (_Disgaea 3 Manga RAR, **Chapter 1-END**. Chapter 1** is translated**_)

**Oh, and... "_OverLord Ayame_", if you, in any chance, reading this fic... could I ask you a favor? O_o**

**All kinds of reviews is welcomed, so just say it out! I got my heart prepared for it~! x3 ..All of it will be replied, but the replies for your review here will be posted once the next Chapter is up~! (**for those who have known me, you know it**). ;)**

**Thank you for your time for reading this fic (**or story**), buddies! (or '**everyone**', if you prefer it that way) :D ..Have a good day and... _Cheers_~! O:)  
**

**~~~~0~~~~**

**Fun Fact : In Greek, Aigli (aígli̱) means "glamour" (**Source : Google Translate**)**

**...**

**SORRY FOR THE _LOOOOOOOONG_ AUTHOR NOTES, BY THE WAY... ^^''**


	2. Chapter 2 : Two More 'D'

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)_**

**Sorry for make you guys waiting for SOOOOOOO long! I'm busy with school stuff here... ^^''  
**

Before I continue to the story, I say a **_BIG_** thank you to _**Mysterious One**, **Guest**, **Argon1337**__****__, __and_**_ Age-Less _**for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**

..._...Okay_.___ enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_ **

* * *

**Behind the Crescent Moon**

**Chapter 2 : Two More 'D'  
**

_Evil Academy's Guest Room_,

...is the room where the Overlord of the Academy was accepting his guests. This room wasn't used much, _though_; because the Overlord himself never got a guest at this time. Because of that, sometimes, the Overlord came into the room only to sit on his sofa chair and relax his mind from all the '_hard work_' he had done for the academy he always proud of.

The room was big. Both the floor and the walls were made by stones. The big room was empty, only stuffed with a big ebony-colored sofa, a big wooden table, and a throne-sized sofa chair that is _obviously_ for the Overlord to sat on. Below the said things was a big red carpet with gold ornaments everywhere, making it elegant-looking.

The room was completely filled with silence...

"_**W-WHOAAAAA...**_**!**"

...Until a black portal appeared above the ebony-colored sofa and two people were thrown out from it. When their bodies were making contact with the said sofa, they got a slight bouncing '_sensation_' before they got themselves balanced within the black-colored sofa.

These two people were no other than **Araine** and **Aigli**, the two gunners that newly came to Evil Academy not a long time ago.

"_M_-_Man_," Araine made herself sat on the sofa "...What and why the heck did that '_old man_' treat us this way? I mean, we're _guests_! Can't he at least a little bit _gentle_?"

"Just deal with it, Araine." Aigli said, also made himself sat on the black sofa "...Demons never do something good, anyway."

The moment the black Gunner said that, suddenly, a black aura appeared out of nowhere above the throne-sized sofa, which surprising the two gunners. When the aura disappeared, a white-haired demon could be seen there, sitting on the throne-sized sofa with his legs crossed.

The white-haired demon brought his right hand up from the armrest before resting his head on it.

"Now tell me..." The demon began "...What is your purpose of visiting this academy?"

Araine gulped at this. "A-According to Raspberyl, I believe your name was... _Mao_, wasn't it?"

"_Well_... that's right." The demon said with a humph "...And I believe _you_ don't have any respect, _girl_?"

Aigli felt a drop of sweat formed behind his head. "S-She didn't mean to call you only by your name, _dear_ Overlord Mao. You're scaring her off by that _glare_ of yours." The black Gunner crossed his arms once he said that.

"Sounds like a stupid reason to me. But, _oh well_." The Overlord rolled his eyes before moving his gaze to the black Gunner "Anyway, since you're not too nervous as that girl beside you... you don't mind answering a few questions that I would ask you, _do you_?"

Aigli arched one eyebrow up at this. "Wait a sec... You will interrogate _us_?"

"It seems so." Mao cackled with a smirk "_Oh_, I almost forgot. If you, in one occasion, intends to run, I—"

"_No_. _**Way**_." The black Gunner scowled "...I'm not a coward, _ya know_? Just ask me the questions so we can get our butts out of here and meet Beryl again."

"_My_, such guts you got there, black one." The Overlord smirked "_Well_, let's get the interrogation started then..."

Mao brought his left hand up from the armrest before he brought his index finger up.

"_First_," The Honor Student began "...What is your purpose of visiting this academy?"

"To meet Beryl, our old friend." The black Gunner answered, crossing his arms "...Rumors have it all, _ya know_?"

"I see... Well then, moving on..." Mao brought the second finger up "_Second_... Is _that_ the only purpose you're here?"

Aigli closed his eyes before answering the question; "_Yes_... That's the only reason, _alright_?"

The Gunner then opened his eyes. "Now, then... You don't mind if I ask you a question?"

The Overlord arched one eyebrow up at this. "_Hmm_? ...Well, be my guest."

"Can _you_ teleport too? Like that '_old man_' who brought us here?" The black Gunner asked.

Mao rolled his eyes. "_Nope_. I can't do that. I'm only good with swords and some magic, but _not_ teleportation magic."

"Then how the _heck_ did you do that teleport with this aura thing back at _Chapter 1_?"

The Overlord gritted his teeth upon hearing this. "_Ugh_, seriously. Do you really need to break the 'wall' _here_?"

Aigli smirked. "Sorry, _dear_ Overlord. My curiosity made me."

"_Hmph_, whatever." Mao growled "As for your question, I can do that 'teleport' thing back at... _ugh_, Chapter 1... with the help of my maid."

"_Huh_? Your maid?" Aigli gave him a questioned look "...Where's _she_?"

"**Nu-uh**! You said you'll ask me a question! That means to be _one_ question only, not two or more! ...And if I remember it again, you're asking _more_ than one already!"

The black Gunner groaned at this. Placing a hand on his face, he let his fingers slid down through his face before thought about something;

"_Damn you... I should choose more clever words next time._"

The Overlord was a tricky one, after all.

**~~~~0~~~~**

Raspberyl, her lackeys, and Stella finally reached the front door of Evil Academy's Guest Room. As they stopped in front of the door, they stood there a few seconds to catch their breaths. Unlike Raspberyl and her lackeys, Stella was the one almost out of breath.

"D-Dammit!" Stella let a loud groan escaped her mouth "If I know I will ended up tired like this, I'll _never_ decided to follow you guys from behind!"

Raspberyl sighed upon hearing this. "Didn't I tell you it's your choice to follow us or not? _Agh_, never mind that. Right now, I got something more important to do..."

After those words were out from her mouth, the Delinquent reached the doorknob and was about to turned it when she felt the doorknob twisted by itself. This enough to shock her as she jumped back a step.

"W-What the...?"

As the door opened, the Delinquent saw her two friends, Araine and Aigli, came to the sight, allowing a big smile ran across her face.

"**G-Guys!**" Raspberyl cried aloud before hugging her two old friends happily "Gosh! Are you both alright?"

"I-I'm alright, Raspberyl!" Araine squealed, hugging her petite friend back "I'm happy I'm outta that room, _ya know_? I mean, that Mao _kid_ is scaring me off!"

"It's just a little talk, so we're totally alright, Beryl." Aigli said with a chuckle before he returned the hug Raspberyl gave him and Araine "Oh, _and_ Araine... Didn't I tell you to call Raspberyl with her nickname? It's easier than calling her with her full name, _isn't it_?"

As the three friends broke the hug, Araine gave the black Gunner an annoyed look as a huff escaped her mouth.

"Aigli! Didn't I tell you that I got high respect to our little fella here?" The pink Female Gunner protested before placing both of her hands atop Raspberyl's shoulders "That's why I call her with her full name, '_cause_ being a super-polite demon is totally my style!"

"_Yet_, you didn't call that Mao '_kid_' as an Overlord." Aigli said with a smirk, while Araine blushed in embarrassment when she heard this.

"T-That's because I forgot that he was an Overlord, Aigli!"

"Nu-uh. You're scared of him so your mind got unfocused."

The pink Gunner's eyes flashed bright red, showing that she's angry. "I am _not_ scared of him, Aigli!"

"Yes you are."

"_Uh_... G-Guys? Stop the fight, please." Raspberyl tried to catch their attention, but it didn't work, proven by the two gunners still arguing about Araine being scared with a certain 'white-haired demon' she knew.

"Yes, you are." Aigli said, his smirk was still there.

"No, I'm **not!**" Araine yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

"...G-Guys?" Raspberyl tried to catch their attention again, but it still didn't work.

"Are too." The black Gunner said.

"Are _not!_" The pink Female Gunner shouted.

"_Are_ too."

"**ARE NOT!**"

"**Are—!**"

Before Aigli could finish, Raspberyl flew to them, grabbed his and Araine's heads, and knocking it to one another, which makes both gunners yelped for the sudden pain.

"**GUYS!**" The Delinquent yelled "**STOP THE POINTLESS BICKERING, _PLEASE!_**"

Araine's ears dropped a bit. "S-Sorry, Raspberyl. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"So do I." Aigli said while rubbing his forehead "Anyway... Beryl, rumors said you're the #1 Delinquent here... Is _that_ true?"

"Of course it is!" Kyoko blurted in "Our Lady was the best Delinquent ever!"

"And she keeps being one, even after she's graduated from this academy!" Asuka said aloud, eyes glimmering in admiration.

The black Gunner smiled. "Well, that's good to— _Whoa whoa_, wait a sec. You already graduated? ...T-Then _what_ are you now?"

"I'm still the #1 Delinquent, _alright_?" Raspberyl said with a wide smile "But ever since I graduated, I became a Delinquent Teacher, so I could make more Delinquents here in this academy!"

Aigli tilting his head to his side. "A teacher? ..._Well_, sounds like a promising and interesting job to me."

There was a silence between them before the black Gunner decided to broke it by snapping his fingers. "**Aha**! I have an idea!"

"_Huh_? An idea?" Araine's eyes lit up with 'stars' "Goodie! What's it? What's the idea, _Aigli?_!"

The black Gunner smiled before answering the pink Gunner's question. "_Well_... Why don't we help Beryl in her teaching job?"

Araine tilting her head to her side. "..._Eh_?"

"_Hey_... That would be great!" Raspberyl exclaimed with a wide smile "Me and the girls, and then you and Araine... My! This is awesome! We can create more Delinquents faster than before!"

"W-Wait a sec. Are you sure that's _okay_?" Stella said questioningly, crossing her arms "I mean, everything in this academy needs the Overlord's permission, _right_?"

"Nah! It's only Mao. He just need to deal with this lat—"

**"_I don't think the Overlord will be glad to hear this news._"**

Everyone whirled, curios who's the owner of the male voice they just heard. When they did, they found the 'Overlord' stood there, arms crossed.

Araine yelps before she jumped back a step. "**G-Gah**! It's _Overload_ Mao!"

"It's '**Overlord**', _you idiot!_" Mao snapped with a loud huff "Anyway, I've heard everything... So you both are going to be a Delinquent Teacher?"

The Dean laughed. "Hah! Are you sure you both were up to the _least_-wanted job demons ever picked?"

Araine took a step forward and brought her fist up into the air before she said, "Why of course! We'll do anything, as long as it's for helping our old pal!"

"That is, if you allowed us." Aigli uttered, crossing his arms "_Since_, you're the Overlord and—"

"Nah! Do whatever you want, I _don't_ care!" The Overlord said aloud while lifting his arm in a half-hearted wave, as if he dismissed a butler from his side "There are still many students who will remains a Honor Student, anyway. Even if both of you become Delinquent teachers!" He continued while pointing to the two gunners.

"Don't you underestimate us, Overlord Mao." The black Gunner smirked "You know what they say; 'Expect the unexpected'!"

The Dean smirked. "Oh, _really_? Well, we'll see about that, _black one_."

Mao looked to Aigli right to his reb orbs, giving him a challenging look.

"**...Let's see if you Delinquents could make such a big change to this academy!**"

At that words, the conversation ended, with Mao and the Delinquents stared to each other...

_Though_, there's one certain person who didn't do that, and disagree to be called as a Delinquent.

"_Hey_... I'm **not** a Delinquent! Don't put me into _that_ category!"

And that 'certain person' was **Stella Grossular**.

"_Hey_... A-Are you guys even listening to me? **Stop the eye-contact already!**"

..._Well_, looks like everyone forgot that she was there all the time.

* * *

**(TaDa~!) Aaaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 2, everyone! :D**

**As I said before, all reviews you've posted for the last Chapter will be replied here, in this Chapter! x3**

_...Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

___**********~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

Mysterious One : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious One! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..****_Tehehe_~ Almost everyone also thought Disgaea 3 didn't have any manga adaption, _ya know_? xD** ..I'll keep my work up, _of course_~! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-___**********  
**_

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Gee_, thanks for the comment! And I'll keep my work up, _of course_~! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Argon1337 : **Thank you for the review, Argon1337! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..No worries! I know you're busy that time so you can't review! x3 ..Why of course. It's just the first Chapter, after all. And the action was still absent for now... X_x .._Gee_, thanks for wishing me luck! That means a lot to me... x3**** ..Well, that's my replies for you. I wish you a loads of luck in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Age-Less: **Thank you for the review, Age-Less! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Tehehe. Almost everyone also thought D3 didn't have any manga adaption, _ya know_? xD .._Gee_, thanks for the comment! And I'll keep my work up, _of course_~! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

___************__**********~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	3. Chapter 3 : New Day, New Problem

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! FINALLY! (-OwO-)_**

**Sorry for make you guys waiting for SOOOOOOOO long! I'm busy with school stuff here... Oh, and note that I got exams back then. ^^''  
**

Before I continue to the story, I say a **_BIG_** thank you to _**Mysterious One**, **Guest**, **Argon1337**__****__,_**_ Age-Less, Tera Tyrant Shadic, OverLord Ayame, _**_and_**_ Skittyheartz _**for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**

Special thanks to "**_OverLord Ayame_**" for correcting some errors I've made at the previous two Chapters. :D ..I'll wait for your 'perfection' for this Chapter, _Ayame-chan_~! x3

..._...Okay_.___ enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_ **

* * *

**Behind the Crescent Moon**

**Chapter 3 : New Day, New Problem  
**

After the decision to help Raspberyl was made, Aigli and Araine began to do the teaching job in the next day. As the day was come, the three Delinquent Teachers went into their classroom; Raspberyl in Classroom #1, Aigli in #2, and Araine in #3.

While Raspberyl and Aigli already entered the classroom with no doubt holding them, Araine stood still in front of 'her' classroom, feeling nervous. This was the first time she do a teaching job, and she wasn't sure if she could make it well.

"_Aigli... How come he didn't feel nervous at all?_" The pink Gunner wondered "_I... I'm not sure if I could teach the students here to become a Delinquent like Raspberyl, especially with them being Honor Students and all. But..._"

The Female Gunner shook her head. "_I-I can't give up! I should give it a shot! Raspberyl was already counting on me, so I can't make her disappointed!_"

After took a deep breath, she tightening her grip on the book she held in her right hand before she brought her left hand to the door's handle.

"_Alright_," Araine thought in confidence "_...Here goes nothing._"

With those encouraging words, the pink Gunner opened the door and went inside...

And what she saw next was something that she didn't expect.

Once she sets herself into the classroom, she sworn she could see that almost all of the boys stared to her, with some of them whistling and had a perverted look on their faces. Looking away from the boys, she saw the girls looking at her with a 'dark' look, especially when their eyes fall on her... _chest_.

The pink Gunner was _too_ naive to notice all of that, however.

"_W-What's wrong with them? Why the boys looking at me with that face, while the girls looked like they're envy something about me?_" Araine wondered while cocking her head to her side "_N-Never mind that. Right now, I gotta start teaching this cla—_"

"Why hello there, _beautiful lady_~" Said one of the boys with a 'weird' tone, making Araine went out from her world of thoughts as she turned her face to where the boys were.

"Are you a _new_ teacher here?" One of the boys, a Male Warrior, asked with his eyelids half-lowered, which makes the pink Gunner wondered why.

"_Y-Yes_...?" Araine muttered, unsure what to say.

"Why welcome to Evil Academy, _beautiful_~" the Male Warrior said haughtily "What are you gonna teach to us, anyway?"

"_Uh_... D-Delinquent's things?"

Loud gasp came from all students after Araine said this, which is enough to make the pink Gunner confused.

"W-What's wrong...?" Araine asked with an unsure tone of voice, as a drop of sweat formed behind her head "W-What have I done wro—"

"If that's the only thing you can do to all of us here..." The Male Warrior smiled widely "...Then do it! We'll gladly accept and do every words you say, _dear Lady!_"

"_W-What_...?" Araine was confused; **VERY** confused. Was teaching activities also like this? This... _easy_?

Yup. Now she knows why Raspberyl choose to become a teacher.

"_Hmm_... Alright." The pink gunner said before letting a wide smile crept on her face "...Let's get the lesson started then~!"

**~~~~0~~~~**

Classroom #2 was filled with admiration-like scream from the girls. Some had _'hearts'_ dancing above their heads, while some couldn't help but swooned.

_Well_, that's the girls.

Still between the crowd of girls that circling around him since he stepped into the classroom, Aigli glanced to his left, only to notice that the boys looking at him with a _'dark'_ look, as if they're jealous or angry that he got all the girls for him.

"_Oh, dear._" The black gunner thought "..._This will be a **long** day, I believe._"

**~~~~0~~~~**

The bell has ranged. According to the clock in Human World, it's 3.00 PM now. Students were marching out of the classrooms, a smile was plastered on each of their faces.

As Araine out from her classroom, she let a heavy sigh escaped her mouth. "_Man_... What a day! _Geez_, I wondered how Raspberyl could get used to this _tiresome_ task... And to remember I think that being a teacher is a piece of cake was—"

**"_Hey, Araine. How was your first day as a teacher?_"**

The pink gunner whirled, curios who's the owner of the male voice she just heard. When she did, she found a familiar male figure stood there, a small smile was visible on his face.

Araine's smile grew wider. "**A-Aigli**! _Gosh_, you're surprising me... As for your question, it was _soooooo_ hard! The boys keep looking at me with a _weird_ look, while the girls... They seems to be jealous of something about me." She brought a hand to her head once she said that.

"_M-Man_, that sounds... _ominous_... I guess." The black gunner could feel a drop of sweat formed behind his head "..._W-Well_, mine goes just fine. The girls keep screaming and _stuff_, while the boys just quiet and all."

The pink gunner pouted. "_Aww_... I envy you!"

Aigli shook his head. "You know, _Araine_? I think I should be the one who said that."

After the conversation took place, Raspberyl walks approached them, a wide smile was visible on her face.

"Hello, guys~!" The Delinquent called cheerfully "_So_... How was your first day as a teacher? Was it hard?"

Araine let a loud sigh escaped her mouth at this. "_More_ than hard, Raspberyl! I mean, the boys were paying attention to my explanation, while the girls were just joking around as if I wasn't there all the time!" The pink gunner then pouted "...T-They were _so_ mean!"

"Mine just like hers, only that the girls were the one who paying attention to me instead of the boys." Aigli commented before he brought a hand to his head, obviously confused about his new job.

"_W-Well_, it might be hard at first. But trust me, you'll get to this teaching job later on." Raspberyl flew to them before placing each of her hands atop her friends' shoulder "C'mon guys, _cheer up_! We need to show Mao that we can make more Delinquents here in this academy, _remember_?"

Aigli's face brighten up at this. "_Ah_... That kid! Yes, of course... I need to show him that... that he need to _expect the unexpected!_" The black gunner said enthusiastically with a wide grin "I need to do my best at the next day of my teaching job!"

"M-Me too!" Araine said with a wide smile "I wanna show that _Overload_ that I'm not totally weak and hopeless!"

A drop of sweat formed behind Raspberyl's head once she heard the pink gunner's comment. "_Uh_, Araine... It's _'Overlord'._"

The pink gunner slaps her head lightly before playfully stuck out her tongue. "_Whoops_... I got it wrong again."

There was a silence between the three friends before Aigli decides to broke it. "_Uh_... Hey, Beryl?"

The called one turned her head to him. "_Hmm_? What's it, Aigli?"

The black gunner scratches the back of his head somewhat sheepishly. "Uh... _W-Well_... I-If you don't mind, can I get a room here in this academy?" Aigli uttered "_'Cause_... Well, I think me and Araine staying in your room with your lackeys was kinda... _awkward_. And... _impolite_."

Raspberyl gave the black gunner a confused look at this. "...Huh? What do you mean by 'impolite'?"

"_Well_..." Aigli began "Me and Araine talked about this yesterday, and we realize that as an uninvited guests, we're _'impolite'_ enough to stay overnight in your room along with your lackeys."

The black gunner sighed. "So we're gonna use any empty room this academy had as exchange."

Raspberyl was shocked to hear this. "N-No! I'm totally alright with it, Aigli! W-Why would I—!"

**"_If that's what you want, then I believe Young Master will give you one._" **

A figure was emerging out from Araine's shadow, which enough to make the pink gunner shrieks.

Raspberyl stared at the figure with a sweat-drop. "_Geoffrey_... You _really_ love to surprises people, _huh_?"

The figure who's known as Geoffrey placed a hand to his chest. "I'm sorry, but I'm not. I just like to make myself appeared at the _perfect_ timing."

"_Which_ resulting them to shocked to death. Good thing they didn't die." Raspberyl rolled her eyes "_So_... What's Mao up to now, **_Mr. Geoffrey_?**" Her voice was hardened at the last part for reason unknwon.

Geoffrey was silent for a moment before he answering Raspberyl's question. "Nothing much, _really_. Young Master now prefers to stay still in his room, which confuses me. But I know he had his own reason for doing that."

Upon hearing this, Raspberyl didn't know whether to feel relived that her rival decides to go quiet, or whether to dread that there was something wrong with her childhood rival.

"_Ookay_..." The Delinquent muttered "So, _Geoffrey_... You heard what my old pals' request, right? _Well_, my question is—"

"There are plenty of empty rooms here. I'll give them one." Geoffrey said, not even letting Raspberyl finished what she gonna say "_Well_, you two, follow me..."

With those words, Geoffrey turned around before a dark aura started to surrounding him and the two gunners. Aigli and Araine gave Raspberyl a thumbs up, telling her that everything will be alright as the dark aura began to engulfs them. When the dark aura disappears, the butler and the two gunners were out from the sight.

After that, silence filled the room until Raspberyl sighed.

"_Well_..." The Delinquent muttered "I guess... I'll go check Asuka and Kyoko then. Maybe they're picking up trash or do other stuff... _Well_, gotta help them!"

With that, the petite demon turned around, and was about to search for her lackeys when she found an unexpected figure stood in her way...

"**H-HWAAA!**" Shocked, Raspberyl took a step backwards before she fell on her back, eyes widened "_W_-... _What_ do you want?"

The figure, who was revealed to be Mao's maid, **Mai**, stood there, eyes looked serious as always.

"_..._" The maid just stared at Raspberyl with an angry-like look, which enough to make chills ran up to the Delinquent's spine.

But then, she finally spoke.

"_Trust_ is like a paper," The maid spoke with a low tone, but Raspberyl could hear it clearly "...once it's crumpled, it _can't_ be perfect again."

Raspberyl arched one eyebrow up at this. "..._H-Huh_? W-What did you mean?"

The maid humphed. "_Soon_... You'll know what I mean, _**Delinquent**_." Her voice was hardened at the last part, which makes Raspberyl winced as she closed her eyes.

At the time Raspberyl opened it again, the maid was nowhere to be seen. This enough to make the Delinquent shocked, though she's curious about one thing now.

"_...W-Why she appeared suddenly in front of me? A-And more importantly, what does she mean by saying **all** of that?_" The Delinquent wondered before she shook her head "_N-Nah, think about that later. Right now, I gotta search Kyoko and Asuka and help them whatever they do later..._"

With that, the Delinquent walked away from the empty corridor, wanting to search for her lackeys...

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**_Meanwhile, somewhere far FAR away from Evil Academy... _**

Two figures stood inside a near pitch black room, which only illuminated by dim-lighted lamps.

"...How's the process of _'it'?_" The first figure spoke. From it's voice, it was like belonged to a male.

"_Your Highness_... '_It_' had just operated. So how could there have been improvements?" The second figure spoke with a sigh. From it's voice, it was like belonged to a female "I suggest you wait patiently, _Your Highness_. Then, you'll get those improvements info you wanted so bad."

The male one let out a strict sigh. "_Tch_, **fine**! I'll wait for an update of _'it'_, thank you!"

The female one smiled a little. "That's good." The female figure spoke again "But, _Your Highness_... Isn't this _'project'_ a little bit too far? I think we should—"

"_**Shagonayatz**_," The male figure spoke, with his voice noticeably serious "...your job is only to make sure everything went smoothly, _not_ to commenting '**this**' or '**that**' to **_me!_**"

The female figure, which revealed to be a Red Mage who goes by the name **Shagonayatz**, winced once she heard the male one yelled to her. Following her instinct, Shagonayatz bowed before apologizing to the male figure. "I-I'm sorry, _Your Highness_! I-I'll never protest any desicion you made next time!"

"Good girl..." The male figure said with a smirk "_Well_, then... You're dismissed. Please remember that I'll make you get what you should've get '_back then_' if you misbehave."

"_I-I_... Y-Yes, _Your Highness_."

With that, Shagonayatz went out of the room, leaving the male figure all alone sitting in his throne.

The male one smirked before he brought his right hand up to the air. "_Khu khu khu_..."

The view of the full-Moon could be seen via a big glass window on the ceiling of the room. Looked up, the male figure reached for the moon with his right hand, and pretending that the full-Moon floating above his raised-hand.

"_Soon_..." The male figure spoke "...I'll get _'it'_ soon." The male figure clenched his raised-hand, pretending that the full-Moon was now within his grasp. "Hahaha... _Ahahaha_... **_AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**"

* * *

**(TaDa~!) Aaaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 3, everyone! :D ..Sorry for the LONG wait, once again... ^^''**

**By the way, if you noticed some familiar words at the Red Mage's name... Well, it's because I ****use the names of those who had reviewed my story! ****I edit a bit (or maybe a lot?) of your user name, guys... :**  


Shagonayatz (_Tera Tyrant **Sha**dic_, _Ar**gon**1337_, _OverLord **Aya**me_, _Skittyhear**tz**_)

******...I did this as a "**Thank You******" appreciation to you guys. _But_... I'll changed it if you guys felt uncomfortable with this!** X_x 

**But if you guys were okay with this... I might use your names again later on~ x3**

_...Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

___**********~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

Tera Tyrant Shadic : **Hello, Shadic! Welcome to the story! :D .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, Shadic! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._My_, glad you like the story! Oh, _and_... by the way, the name of Mao's maid is _Mai_. x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. I wish you a loads of luck in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Mysterious One : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious One! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Awww_~ Thank you for saying it was good! That means a lot to me... x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Age-Less: **Thank you for the review, Age-Less! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Dunno_. Maybe Mao's too lazy to think about his academy? I dunno... xD ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, really, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Hehe! I'll keep the Chapters coming, of course~! :3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

OverLord Ayame : **Hello, _Ayame-chan_! Welcome to the story~! x3 ..Thank you for your reviews, OverLord Ayame! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Awww_~ Thank you for saying it was an interesting story! That means a lot to me~ x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Argon1337 : **Thank you for the review, Argon1337! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you like the story! Hearing that you're happy when reading my story was a joy to me~ x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. I wish you a loads of luck in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Skittyheartz : **Hello! Welcome to the story~! :D .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, Skittyheartz! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you like the story! And yeah, their names are sound alike~ xD ..Well, those are my replies for you. I wish you a loads of luck in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

___************__**********~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Problem Arise

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! FINALLY! (-OwO-)_**

**Sorry for make you guys waiting for SOOOOOOOO long! I'm busy with school stuff here... Oh, and note that I got exams back then. ^^''  
**

Before I continue to the story, I say a **_BIG_** thank you to _**Mysterious One**, **Guest**, **Argon1337**__****__,_**_ Age-Less, Tera Tyrant Shadic, OverLord Ayame,_****_ Skittyheartz, _**_and_**_ Killthief99 _**for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**

Special thanks to "**_OverLord Ayame_**" for correcting some errors I've made at the previous two Chapters (**_Chapter 1 & 2_**). :D ..I'll wait for your 'perfection' for this Chapter, _Ayame-chan_~! x3

..._...Okay_.___ enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_ **

* * *

**Behind the Crescent Moon**

**Chapter 4 : Problem Arise  
**

According to the clock in Human World, it's 1.30 PM now. Evil Academy was painfully quiet at this hour, with only the wind from the still-opened windows filled the empty corridor of the academy...

That is, until a sound of a footsteps could be heard, stomping against the cold, stone floor.

A girl in black cloak was the owner of the feet. While walking in the corridor, she cautiously looked left and right, just in case if there is someone following her silently.

She can't let anyone knows she was here; because if someone did, then she would be in **BIG** trouble.

"_I need to be careful..._" The girl thought with a bit anxiety, tightening her grip on a small item within her grasp "_...I need to._"

After a moment of walking, she let out a satisfied sigh. Not long after that, the black-cloaked girl placed a small, red circle-shaped item onto the wall in front of her.

"_And that's the last of it._" The girl thought "_I... I really didn't want to do this. But..._"

The black-cloaked girl shook her head somewhat quickly before she sighs. "_N-No... D-Don't _ever_ plan to disobey, little girl... 'Cause if you did, the consequence was..._" She swallowed hard, and shuddered at the thought of what gonna happen if she _did_ disobey.

"_I... I hope all of this would end quick._"

With those words, the black-cloaked girl was gone in a flash of dark light.

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- The next day, Evil Academy [11.55 AM] -**

_Crowded as always._

Mao was walking at the one of many corridors of his academy, which was crowded. As the sound of his stomping could be heard, all students at the corridor couldn't help but gasped in shock.

_And then_, The Overlord mentally said, still moving his feet forward _...Their bodies will be in a 'ready position' before they finally—_

"**_O-Overlord Mao!_ W-Welcome to the academy, _Mr. Overlord!_**"

_...saluted at me._

"Yeah, _yeah_. Thank you, _thank you_." Mao replied dryly while lifting his arm in a half-hearted wave, as if he dismissed a butler from his side "_Anyway_... Did some of you happen to be '_in charge_' last night?"

"**That would be us, _Mr. Overlord!_**_"_ A moment after a voice said that, three figures were coming out from the crowd; one was a Male Warrior with blue hair, the second was a Female Warrior with pink hair, and the third one was a Prinny with yellow-colored 'skin'.

Upon seeing the three of them, Mao's right eye began to twitch.

"..._W-What_? You guys _again?!"_ The white-haired Overlord scowled "Didn't I ever told you guys to _quit_ the guarding job!"

"_Sorry_, Mr. Overlord! But we _love_ our job as the academy's guard!" The pink-haired Female Warrior exclaimed with a wide smile "For the protection of this academy, I, along with my two friends here, will _always_ ready for—!" She didn't have a chance to finish when Mao yelled to her.

"**SHUT UP!**" Mao yelled angrily, his eyes was flashed bright red, showing that he's completely furious "I have a _lot_ of reasons why I tell you three to quit this job, _**ya know?!**"_

The Dean held out a clenched fist before he bringing up his index finger from it. "_First_," Mao began "...when I put you three in charge of the guarding job you _loved_ so much, you'll ended up sleeping! I still remember the time when the other members of the academy's guards had to intervene in capturing a Ninja who tried to kill and steal my title when I was asleep..."

He then brought his second finger up. "_Second_," Mao continued "...the three of you still need _more_ practice to be able to get this job! I mean, _look_ at your **_status!_**_"_ The Overlord swung his right hand around, and three '_**Status Screen**_' were appeared above the three student's heads. How the '_screen_' appeared was unknown to all students there.

"...You guys are still **level 10!**" Mao said aloud "...So _how_ come I'll let you guys do the job?"

He then began to walk away from the spot.

"When your level is _high_ enough, and you three are _serious_ enough to do the job," Mao uttered "...that was the time when I would _allow_ you three to do this guarding job that you _really_ loved!"

With a snap of his fingers, the '**_Status Screen_**' above the three 'newbies' are gone, and Mao keep going forward without looking back to the now-shocked group of students behind him.

When Mao was out of sight...

"..._Ya know_," The pink-haired Female Warrior spoke after a long silence "...I think we should do what Mr. Overlord said to us, **_Blau_**."

The blue-haired Male Warrior, who goes by the name **Blau**, sighed at this. "As much as I'm not in the mood for traning right now... _Well_, I guess we need to. Let's go, **_Roz_**, **_Kitrinos_**. We'll train and make Mr. Overlord proud!"

The pink-haired Female Warrior, or **Roz**, nodded at this. "Right behind ya, _Blau!"_

"_Aye aye_, dood!" The yellow Prinny, or **Kitrinos**, said with a salute.

With that, the three 'newbies' made their way to the Evil Academy's training room...

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- Evil Academy, (Empty) Corridor [11.58 AM] -**

"_Tch_, weaklings! Can't they at least _strong_ enough?" Mao thought in annoyance "I can't let this academy fall to the wrong hands only because of—! ..._Hmm_?"

Something red and blinking caught the young Overlord's attention. Cocking his head to his side, he focused his crimson orbs to the red blinking light, which was flashed on a wall not far from him.

"_Hmm... That light is... suspicious_." The Overlord thought, unsure what the light truly was due to it flashed in the darkness "_I should've told both Geoffrey and Mai to come with me... I mean, who knows it was something harmful?_"

He then shrugged. "_...Oh, well. Gotta check it by myself. I mean, it's just something blinking, nothing more..._"

He then walked over to the wall; into the darkness, where the mysterious red light keep blinking like there's no tomorrow.

Once he reached the wall, Mao raised his right hand, and was about to touch the blinking red light when he heard a faint sound of...

_Tick... Tick... Tick..._

"Huh?" The Overlord stop his hand from reaching the light "Is it me, or I just hear a... _ticking sound?"_

There was nothing the Overlord worried about... That is, until a realization hit him.

_Wait a sec... **TICKING SOUND**?! Could this little red thing here is a—!_

_**No**... It couldn't be right... could it?_

"Or maybe," Mao uttered "...I just hearing things. _Yeah_... It must be like that. This dark surrounding must be the reason why I am hearing things like—"

_Tick...Tick...**TICK**..._

Mao tensed upon hearing the ticking sound once again, his blood felt as if it was frozen in his veins.

_N-No... Could it be?_

Never in his life Mao felt so tensed like this. But he couldn't help it.

_This red blinking light... It's... **IT'S...!**_

At that tense moment, unbeknownst to the Overlord himself, _more_ than ten red lights began to blink right on the wall behind him...

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**- Evil Academy, Classroom #1 [a few seconds to 12.00 PM...] -**

"_Okay_, everyone! Open your book page 33, please!"

All of the students gave Raspberyl a nod before they opened the said page, which revealed to be a lesson about "**Love**".

"_Ooh_~!" One of Raspberyl's 'student', which revealed to be **Princess Sapphire**, squealed happily upon seeing the opened-page of her book "We're learning about '**Love**', now, Miss Beryl? _Aaaw_~! This is **GREAT**! Right, _Almaz_~?"

**Almaz**, who sat beside Sapphire, nodded in agreement at this. "_Y-Yeah_... I-It's great, Princess."

"'**Love**'...? _Wow_, this is the first time I got '**Love**' as my school's subject." Another 'student' of Raspberyl's, **Fuka Kazamatsuri**, said in awe "...Ya agree with me, _Desco_?"

Fuka glanced to her right, where her 'little sister', **Desco**, sat on the chair with her hands placed on the desk in front of her. "_Yes_, Big Sis! Desco's agree with Big Sis!"

Seeing how her 'students' so keen to learn the next lesson, Raspberyl smiled. "_Alright_, everyone! Looks like ya all can't wait for the lesson to start, _eh_?" The Delinquent Teacher then placed her hand to the opened-page of her book "_Alright_, then! Let's—!"

**... 3... 2... 1... _TICK_. **[**12.00 PM**]

Before Raspberyl could finish, all of the sudden, the whole place started to shake, so everyone was trying to keep their balance, including Raspberyl, though some were losing their balance before they fell on their stomach not backs.

When the 'quake' has stopped, Raspberyl and her students were standing in wonder, and in slight worry.

"_W_-... What was that?" Raspberyl muttered, and couldn't help but shaking slightly.

A moment after the Delinquent Teacher muttered those words, the door of her classroom opened, revealing four figures stood there, a worried look was placed on their faces.

The four figures were none other than her two friends, **Araine** and **Aigli**, and the two Evil Academy's 'transfer students', **Stella Grossular** and **Rutile**.

"_**R-Raspberyl**!_ Thank goodness you're okay!" Araine said with a sigh of relief.

"...You feel the 'quake', _Beryl_?" Aigli asked, and replied by a nod from the petite demon.

"_Y-Yeah_... You guys knew the _cause_ of it?"

"_I_... I think I am." Rutile replied, her tone was shaking, which confuses Raspberyl "_I_... I think the cause of the 'quake' back then was... was..."

"_Yes_...?"

The half-Nekomata swallowed hard before she answering the Delinquent's question. "I _think_... the cause of the 'quake' was... things that causes _explosion_."

Upon hearing this, Raspberyl's pink eyes widened. Her head told her the possible, or maybe the _exact_ answer of Rutile's answer... But she decides to not believe her head's theory, making her own theory instead.

"_Nah_," The Delinquent folded her arms "...it's probably _Mao_ blowing up one of his experiments."

"_N-No_... I think... it _wasn't_ because of an experiment." Rutile corrected "I can smell... _gunpowder's scent_ somewhere... So I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of an _experiment's explosion_. Because an experiment's explosion will smelled..._stuffy_...and got some _specific scent_ with it."

Raspberyl's heart skip a beat upon hearing this theory, her blood felt as if it was frozen in her veins. "_R-Rutile_... This is _not_ the right time to—"

"_Raspberyl_," Stella interrupts while crossing her arms "...Rutile's right, _alright_? I also smelled the _gunpowder's scent_, thanks to Rutile's sharp smelling and her telling me about it."

The 'President' then closed her eyes. "You won't like this, Raspberyl, everyone. _But_..."

Stella re-opened her eyes, which now glinted with seriousness.

"I'm _absolutely_ sure that... the cause of the 'quake' back then was... **_bombs_**."

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 4, everyone! :D ..Sorry for the LONG wait, once again... ^^''**

**Someone's placing bombs on the Evil Academy! O.o .._Who_ would do such thing? And _why_? **

**Find it out at the next Chapter! x3**

_...Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

___**********~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

Killthief99 : **Hello! Welcome to the story! :D .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, Killthief99! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._My_, glad you like the story! Please stay tuned for more Chapters, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Mysterious One : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious One! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Awww_~ Thank you for saying it was interesting! That means a lot to me... x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Guest :**Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Hehe! I'll keep the Chapters coming, of course~! :3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Age-Less: **Thank you for the review, Age-Less! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Hmmm_... ****Not gonna tell ya! You gotta find it out by yourself by keep following this story~ x3** ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-

Argon1337 : **Thank you for the review, Argon1337! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Awww_~ Thanks for the nice comments! That means a lot to me~ x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. I wish you a loads of luck in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

___************__**********~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**

**************~~~~0~~~~**

**Fun fact : _The name of the three 'newbies' introduced here are based on :_**

**Blau** (_blau_) : _German_ word of "blue"

**Roz** (_roz_ [**ροζ**]) : _Greek_ word of "pink"

**Kitrinos** (_kítrinos_ [**κίτρινος**]) : _Greek_ word of "yellow"


	5. Chapter 5 : The Abduction

**{_Last updated : 12/24/12_} **

**... **

*****_took a deep breath and sighs_*** Alright, time for me to speak up. **

**There's really nothing I can say to even begin to compensate for the ridiculously long wait. I'm not even sure of how it happened. I just...drifted away from the story and slowly lost inspiration. **

**You see... Now that I've started term 2 of my Senior High School, the teachers were '_smart_' enough to give their students a _LOAD_ of works everyday (**_except for Sunday; I'm not going to school that day_**). Also, I just newly had my Term 2's mid-test of my school. All of this had really stop me to do other things except those that school-related, but I know these things don't excuse it, so enough of that. **

**I've FINALLY updated this fic. But I couldn't have done it without the amazing _OverLord Ayame_ being my Beta for both this fic and my Disgaea 4 fic here in this site. She was always willing to go over it and she gave me such support. Thank you, _OverLord Ayame_. Without you, this fic is nothing. :') **

**Thank you so _so_ SO much to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long. So thanks to _Mysterious One, Guest, Argon1337, Age-Less, Tera Tyrant Shadic, OverLord Ayame, Skittyheartz, Killthief99,_ and _anonymous 2000_ (**AND those who've fav and follow the story**). Thanks for the feedback, everyone. It really made my day encourage me to do my best. :) **

**Oh, just an information to you all. To those who have an account of and reviewed this fic, I'm sorry that I can't reply your feedbacks via PM. It's not that I'm too lazy to write it; I just don't have time to do so. But there are rarely times when I'll PM you for the feedbacks you gave me and other stuff; that was the time when I'm free from school and stuff.**

_Alright, enough for the chit-chat (whoa, that was long). On the story~! ^_^-_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_ **

* * *

**Behind the Crescent Moon**

**Chapter 5 : The Abduction  
**

After hearing that the cause of the explosion were bombs, Raspberyl called her lackeys before the three Delinquents, Araine, Aigli, Almaz, Sapphire, Stella, and Rutile rushed out of the classroom, while the others are stayed behind.

With the help of Rutile's sharp smelling, the group finally reached the explosion's site minutes later, which is a corridor that now filled with thick black smokes.

"_Oh god_... I hope no one's injured by the explosion!" Raspberyl cried in frantic, bright pink orbs still focused to the thick black smokes.

"_I_... I don't think there's some—" Stella stopped when she saw one Rutile's ears twitched, making the 'President' stared at the half-Nekomata in wonder.

"What's it, _Rutile_? Hearing something...?" The 'President' asked, placing her hands to her hips as she cocked her head to the side.

Rutile closed her eyes, focusing her hearing for any sounds coming from the thick smokes.

"I heard... a voice of a chuckle..." The half-Nekomata said, slowly opening her eyes. "It belongs to... a male... But I can't identify who it is."

Upon hearing this, everyone gasped in surprise. "_S-So_..." Araine stammered. "Y-You're saying that it could be..."

"... _Enemies_?" Sapphire guessed, looking to the half-Nekomata in wonder.

Before Rutile could answer the question, they saw Raspberyl flew past them, into the thick smokes until the group couldn't even saw her form again.

"**M-Milady!**" Kyoko and Asuka cried the Delinquent's name aloud.

"**Beryl!**" Aigli cried out, before he and the others followed the petite Delinquent into the thick smokes. But before they could do so...

"**_Ack!_**_"_ Araine, who was in the front, suddenly hit something hard, which then turns out to be an invisible wall. The sight was enough to make everyone shocked.

"A-An _invisible_ wall...? Did that Delinquent made _this_?" Stella asked, slightly annoyed.

"_No_... I know Beryl's good at magic, but she _haven't_ learned to make an invisible walls." Aigli corrected, hands clenched to tight fist at his sides.

"_S-So_..." Almaz began, looking to the black Gunner. "... it was _possible_ that the one who made this invisible wall was..."

"_Yes_." Aigli said, nodding. "The unknown enemy... is the _one_ who made this."

**... **

Raspberyl keep flying through the thick black smokes. She was _really_ pissed off with this unknown enemy! How _dare_ he(_or she? she don't know..._) put bombs in the Academy she loved so much? She need to teach the enemy a lesson!

Moments later, the petite Delinquent finally made it to the clearing of the full-smoke corridor. Landing on her feet, the Delinquent looked up, finding someone unfamiliar to her.

Two figures in black cloak could be seen, floating high in midair. One was chuckling like an evil person would do, sounding like a male, while the other one was quiet.

The male one then stop chuckling, noticing Raspberyl's arrival. "_Ah_... Look what we have here... Are you lost, _little girl?"_

Raspberyl's pink orbs then wander towards the male figure, then to the other one. The Delinquent then noticed that the mysterious male figure was holding something in his left hand. She focused her sight on it, and was completely _shocked_ as she did so.

In the male figure's left hand were some chains that hung down. An unconscious demon boy was hanging at the end of the chains by his wrists, his ankles were also chained together. His clothes are torn in almost all parts, revealing cuts here and there, trails of blood could be seen coming out from the cuts.

The sight was _really_ shocking Raspberyl to death... Especially after she knew that the demon boy was _none_ other than her childhood friend and rival, Mao.

"_Oh_... I see you've noticed our '_prisoner'_." The male figure said, slightly raising the chains he held.

The shocked look on Raspberyl's face was changing to pure anger at this statement. "_W_-... What have you done to **Mao?!**" The Delinquent cried out, clenching her hands to a tight fist at her sides.

The male figure seems to smiled wickedly at the question. "I thought he was _done_ for by the bombs' explosion, but turns out I was wrong... When we came, he manage to put up a fight with us." He said, chuckling. "But before he could get the upper hand, I got him with a shot through the back... But _don't_ worry, little girl. He's not dead, just unconscious."

Raspberyl gritted her teeth in anger at the answer, summoning her big book before she fires three fireballs to the male figure.

But before the fireballs could hit the male figure, it was blocked by the other figure in black cloak, which revealed to be a Red Mage, as the hood of her black cloak was blown by the wind when she blocked Raspberyl's attack.

"**_What_ do you guys really want with Mao?!**" The Delinquent Teacher yelled, pink orbs flashed in seriousness.

"I'm _so_ sorry, little girl. But me nor my companion here were _not_ answering questions like that." The male figure said sarcastically in a false sad tone. "Well, then. Now If you'll excuse me, I got something to do with this boy... C'mon, _Shagonayatz_. Let's go back."

The Red Mage, or **Shagonayatz**, turned to the male figure before she bowed to him. "_Y_-... Yes, _Your Highness_."

"_What the_— **HEY**! Let Mao _**go!**"_ Raspberyl flapped her wings and flew up to the two figures.

Seeing this, the Red Mage who goes by the name Shagonayatz create a dark void at her side with a wave of her hand before summoning her staff into her grasp, and firing an uncountable fireballs at Raspberyl. Seeing this, the Delinquent flew sideways to avoid three, but failed to avoid the others as she got hit by it, making her cried in pain, and was slammed to the hard floor below on her back by the remaining fireballs.

"Well done, _Shagonayatz_. Now, let's go back and see what we can do with this boy..." With those words, the male figure went inside the dark portal created by the Red Mage, bringing the unconscious Mao along. Seeing this, Raspberyl mutters her rival's name weakly, before shifting her gaze to the Red Mage high above her.

Somehow, the Red Mage seems sad, as Raspberyl could see a frown was formed on her lips. Then, the Red Mage mouthed some words before also going into the dark void, which soon disappears once her form was out of sight.

Raspberyl, who was in the edge of falling unconscious, was recalling the words that was said by the Red Mage back then.

"_**'**I'm sorry**'**_...?" The Delinquent muttered weakly, slowly slipping to unconsciousness. "What's _that_... suppose to... _mean_...?"

With those words, the world faded to nothing to Raspberyl's eyes.

**~~~~0~~~~**

_... _

Raspberyl opened her eyes moments later. She was laying in one of many beds at the Hospital (_which not filled with lots of patients right now_), her bed was being gathered by the people she knew; her lackeys Kyoko and Asuka, Araine, Aigli, Stella, Rutile, Almaz, and Sapphire.

"**R-Raspberyl**! Y-You're awake!" Araine cried out, holding one of the petite demon's hand. "_A_-... Are you okay?"

"We found you unconscious with _little_ cuts, Beryl." Aigli pointed out, crossing his arms. "Say, _Beryl_... Are you having a fight with the troublemaker who _dare_ to put bombs in this academy?"

Raspberyl was silent for a moment before she nods. "_Y-Yeah_... But as you can see, I _lost_." She then lowered her head. "And I... Let them go away." At this statement, she frowned.

Seeing this, Sapphire knew something's not right. "_Hey_... What's wrong, _Miss Beryl_? Is something troubling you?" The Princess asked in worry, giving the petite Delinquent a concern look.

"_Y-Yeah_... You look pale. What's wrong?" Almaz inquired, staring at Raspberyl in wonder.

Everyone watched Raspberyl closed her eyes, pushing herself up to a sitting position before sighing aloud.

"They're not just succeeded in placing bombs here..." The pink-haired Delinquent began, bringing her head down. "_T-They_... They took Mao away."

At this statement, everyone gasped in shock, couldn't believe their ears.

"_A_-... Are _you_ **serious?!**" Aigli asked in disbelief, his eyes were widened.

Raspberyl didn't answer the question. Instead, she lowered her head more, showing that she's completely depressed now.

Silence came across the group _until_...

**"_You... You bastards!_" **

The group whirled, curious who's the female voice they just heard. When they did, they saw a black aura emerged out of the floor not far from them. When it disappears, it reveals Mao's 'servants', **Geoffrey** and **Mai**. At the moment, however, Geoffrey was in his 'Super Hero' form, **Aurum**.

They were shocked to find them full of bruises, their clothes were torn at some parts.

"_M-Mai_..." Aurum muttered, looking to the maid. "C-Calm down. They must be—"

"**NO!**" Mai cried out, summoning two rapiers out from her long sleeves. "Can't you see, _Aurum_? Because of those 'bastards'... '_Those people_' were able to take—!"

"**_Mai_**," Aurum called the maid's name again, now a bit louder and sounding so stern. "... I believe 'they' never expect anything like 'that' to happen, but I believe they could give us some explanation about '_those people_'."

At this statement, Mai glanced to the 'Super Hero', her blood red eyes are still filled with anger.

But a moment later, her eyes soften and closed before she sighs, dismissing her long rapiers by pulled it back into her sleeves. The sight, of course, makes everyone (_except Aurum_) shocked, as they wonder how the maid could keep her long rapiers safe by inserting it into her long sleeves.

"... _Fine_." Mai said, taking a few step backwards. "I'll leave this to you, _Aurum_." With those words, the maid disappeared into Aurum's shadow, leaving the 'Super Hero' alone with Raspberyl and the others.

Silence took time to sneak between them before Aurum sighs.

"I believe you all wonder _why_ she really furious back then, _aren't you_?" The 'Super Hero' spoke, replied by a nod from everyone.

"_Well_," Aurum began, crossing his arms. "... it all started when me and Mai still waiting for Young Master's return. When we're waiting, suddenly, two person in black cloak came into the room, claiming that they were looking for Young Master. Knowing they're up to no good, me and Mai quickly prepared to fight, with me transform to my 'Super Hero' form. We got the upper hand that time, but then, they do a dirty trick..."

"One of them, a female, paralyzing us with some kind of spell, then the other, a male, attacking us with a gun, firing an uncountable bullets to us." Aurum continued, looking down. "Being paralyzed, of course we can't dodge it, and we're finally done for." The 'Super Hero' then looked up. "Seeing we're defeated, one of them; the male one, telling his purpose of coming here. He was looking for Young Master, and abduct him... but he don't tell us why he wanted Young Master so bad. Then I asked them how did they knew if Young Master was here, and _it_ turns out that..."

Aurum summoned two swords into his hands before he dashed forward, making everyone flinched. When he stopped, the 'Super Hero' brought the swords up, pointing its tip to Araine and Aigli's neck, making both Gunners startled, with the others gasped in surprise.

"... They put a small radar that included with a small camera on _these_ two."

"**W-What?!**" All of them cried out, as Araine and Aigli checked their outfits. Turns out Aurum was right, as they could see a small, circle-shaped thing was placed on both Gunner's hat, a mark of a fiery phoenix could be seen from behind the device.

"_T-This mark_... It's..." Both Araine and Aigli muttered, eyes widened in disbelief as they stared at the mark of the circle-shaped device that was used to be on their hats.

"... Even though I don't know in details, I believe you both have some explanation about this, Delinquent Teacher Araine _and_ Aigli."

Both Gunners were silent at this, looking down. On the other hand, everyone were confused, but also curious, including Raspberyl.

After a moment of silence, the Gunners finally spoke up.

"_B_-... Before we came here... We were used to be the members of this _group_ called '**NATF**'." Aigli began, looking up to everyone. "We're joining this group because of the money we got _easily_ by making the other members their breakfast, lunch, and dinner..."

"But then, we decided to quit because we finally realized that... '**NATF**' was..." Araine added, swallowed hard before she continued, "... a _group_ of the Netherworld's world famous' assassin."

At this statement, everyone were shocked, eyes widened in disbelief. "_W-What_?!"

"_H-Hey_, we don't know about that at first, _alright_?!" Aigli cried out, hands raised in defense. "W-We just joined the group because of the _high_ amount of money they offered!"

"_Hmm_... Let me guess..." Stella muttered, as all eyes fixed on her. "The leader of this '**NATF**' group was not happy about you both quit the group, but you both keep insisting, and _finally_, without the leader's permission, you both keep to choose to quit from the group. Am I _right_...?"

Both Gunners nodded at this. "_Y-Yeah_..." Aigli said, nodding. "But we never thought that the leader will do '_that_'..."

"What's this '_that_', if I may ask?" Aurum asked, eyeing both Gunners in wonder.

Both Araine and Aigli nodded before they tell everyone what they knows. "The leader ever told us about this so-called '_ultimate plan_'... And it turns out _that_..."

"_Yes_...?" Raspberyl muttered, wondering what's this 'ultimate plan' her two friends going to tell them.

After a moment of silence, Aigli spoke up, revealing the answer. _However_...

They _never_ expect the answer to be shocking...

"This '_ultimate plan_' by '**NATF**'s leader... is to capture what they believe had the great power _stronger_ than the great **Overlord Baal**... which is none other than the current Overlord of Evil Academy... **_Overlord Mao_**."

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 5, everyone! :D ..Sorry for the LONG wait, once again... ^^''**

**Also, I'm afraid I've rushed the story a bit at this one... I think. X_x ..So I'm sorry for that.**

_...Oh, and... I'm sorry, but NO replies for now! I was EXTREMELY busy until I can't make one. X_x ..But you know how THANKFUL I am when I got your feedbacks; it means a LOT to me! Thank you for the reviews, buddies! I'm glad you enjoyed this story, even though I always make you all annoyed by the late updates... X_x_

___**********...**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**

**********_..Oh, and... Happy(_**_late_**********_) New Year 2013, everyone! ^_^''_**


	6. Chapter 6 : 'Coordinates'

**{_Last updated : 04/05/13_}**

**...**

**H-Hello there. I'm sorry for another late update... X_x''**

******I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long... So I'm REALLY sorry for the wait. Anyway, t**hank you so _so_ SO much to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic; It means _so_ much to me. So thanks to _Mysterious One, Guest, Argon1337, Age-Less, Tera Tyrant Shadic, OverLord Ayame, Skittyheartz, Killthief99,_ and _anonymous 2000_ (AND those who've fav and follow the story**). Thanks for the feedback, everyone. It really made my day encourage me to do my best. :)**

**It will be hard to post Chapters for now on due to me busy with life, but I'll try to keep in touch on this. :)**

_Alright, enough for the chit-chat (whoa, that was long). On the story~! ^_^-_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_**

* * *

**Behind the Crescent Moon**

**Chapter 6 : 'Coordinates'  
**

_I should've known they'll do this plan one day... Damn them._

Aigli gritted his teeth as he walked out of the Hospital with Raspberyl and the others— Araine was walking on his side. They're all walked at one of the corridors of the academy, all in deep thought.

The news of Mao's abduction wasn't spread yet due only Raspberyl is the only one who witness the scene, and haven't told it to the rest of the students and staffs of Evil Academy.

"Why don't we tell everyone what happened to Sir Mao, _Miss Beryl?_ That way, we could get a _huge_ army with us." Sapphire suggested, looking at the petite demon in wonder.

"That is a good idea actually, but I'm afraid that even if we told all students and staffs of Evil Academy about that, I think only 3% of them will believe it. You might say the same once you saw most of the students and staffs here are quite... _stubborn_." Raspberyl told the curious Princess, looking at her over her shoulder. "Also, Araine and Aigli told all of us back then that '**NATF**' was a group that never stays at one place for long. Since both of them quit the team quite long time ago, I believe that '**NATF**' has moved from the previous spot Araine and Aigli knew— to a new place somewhere unknown."

"_So_... What are we going to do now, _Raspberyl?_" Araine asked the Delinquent, her voice is shaking— probably due to her shock that 'NATF' was back for a big action.

The petite Delinquent sighed, hands placed on her hips. "I got _one_ place here to ask for info, actually... I just hope that later, Mao would forgive me that I will do 'that' without his permission."

"... _Eh_?" Almaz gave the Delinquent Teacher a questioning look. "W-What action of all that needs Sir Mao's permi—"

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "_M-Miss Beryl_..." Almaz looked to the petite demon. "_A_-... Are we going to ask where Sir Mao's current location... via his Heart's residents?"

"... _Yeah_." Raspberyl lowered her head, stopping on her track. "_They're_... 'connected' with Mao, so I presume that even if Mao went to an alternate dimension, his Heart's residents would knew where he went to with no problem."

"_Actually_... That's a good theory and plan you got there, _Miss Beryl_." Geoffrey, who decided to tag along with the group, emerged out of Raspberyl's shadow, looking a bit pleased. "I just hope they're cooperative with us, _though_. Some of Heart's residents of Young Master's are quite... _troublesome_."

"_Urgh_, yeah..." Raspberyl sighed, looking up to Geoffrey with hands crossed over her chest. "At least we could hope on '_one resident'_ there... I believe '_he_' wasn't a troublesome like the other residents."

**~~~~0~~~~**

The group walked through the crowded corridor until they reached the Heart Bank. An Archer was seen standing on the entrance of the 'bank', a smile was plastered on her face as she looked up to the ceiling happily for unknown reason.

Raspberyl walked up to the Archer and greeted her, making the Archer's attention went to the petite demon.

"_Oh_, why hello there! Sorry that I zoned out back then... Can I help you?" the Archer asked the Delinquent Teacher, her bright smile was never off her face.

"_Yes_... We would like to enter _Mao_'s—" Pause. "... I-I mean, _Overlord Mao_'s heart. Can we all go into his heart?"

The Archer put her hand under her chin in thought, tilting her head. "I'm afraid to say... but ever since he's the Overlord, only those who have permission from the Overlord himself could go to his heart." She gave Raspberyl an apologizing look. "I'm sorry... It's been a tradition of the academy that when one wants to explore the Overlord's heart, they need the permission of the current Overlord."

"Then _let_ us in." Geoffrey once again emerged out of Raspberyl's shadow, startling the Archer. "In the name of me, _Geoffrey_, Overlord Mao's butler, I want you to let all of us go into the Overlord's heart— I _had_ his permission a few days back before we're all here."

Surprised, Raspberyl looked up to the butler with widened eyes, couldn't believe that Geoffrey had done so far to ask a permission from Mao a few days back.

However, just as she thought Geoffrey was one step ahead of her and the others, a whisper came from the butler.

"I _lied_ to that Archer; I don't have any permission from Young Master to enter." Geoffrey whispered quietly to the petite Delinquent. "_However_, to make things easier, I want _you_ to stay quiet."

Raspberyl couldn't believe what she just heard— she even almost flinched. _Whoa... Guess he _really_ one step ahead of me and my friends, after all._

The Archer didn't seem aware to Geoffrey's lies, as she nodded to the group and magically summon up a portal that the group believed will leads them to Mao's heart.

"_There_, all set!" the Archer exclaimed, moving her arms to her back before she happily turned to the group. "You all may go in! Have a safe trip~!"

With those words, the Archer was (_again_) looking to the ceiling happily, which confuses the group. But then they shook it off their mind, quickly hopped into the portal made by the Archer...

The group fell from a portal moments later, landing on the hard ground. Whether they landed on their feet or their faces, they all stood up, and looked around to their surroundings.

Stella rubbed her face in annoyance, having been among those who landed on their faces. "_Ugh_... Where are we?" she asked, still rubbing the dirt from her face.

They're now in a strange place, where varied-shaped platforms, spheres, and crystals are all everywhere, floating in the wide space they were in. The place they were in is surprisingly beautiful, especially for a heart of an Overlord who was known to be an experiment-addicted guy (or in short, a mad scientist).

"_H_-... Here we are." Raspberyl looked to her new surroundings, eyes shows a bit uneasiness. "... Mao's Heart."

"_Hmm_... So this is how the inside of a demon's heart looked like?" Araine spoke, looking around in awe. "_Whew_... This place is _sure_ a beautiful one."

Aigli was observing the beautiful surroundings around him when suddenly, he felt a presence somewhere in the place they were in.

"Someone's _here_..." the black Gunner muttered out, as all eyes of the group fixed to him.

"_Someone_?" Raspberyl was silent for a minute or two, before she finally smiled. "This warm feeling... I think it's '_him_'."

"And _exactly_, who's this '_him_' you're talking about?" As soon as those words were out from Stella's mouth, suddenly, a green hue began to coloring the space they were in, and a calm, kind-like voice of a male was heard, coming from above their heads.

**"_Ah... Miss Beryl, everyone. What a surprise to see you all here._"**

A male figure floating down to the platform Raspberyl and the others stood on, slowly landing on his feet before he looked up to the group, a warm smile was plastered on his face.

The male figure looks exactly like Mao, only that all the red on Mao was all _green_ on him. Arguably, he is the non-'aggressive' version of Mao we all know— with a smile and a warm gaze like an angel, you're probably _not_ going to believe that this is the other side of Mao we all knew to be crazed with his so-called 'experiments'.

Stella seems to be in total shock at the sight of the green Mao— as Rutile and the others could watched the 'President' become agape and eyes as wide as a saucer.

"... I-I'm not dreaming, _am I?_" With eyes still fixed to the green Mao, Stella brought one arm up, and slap herself on the cheek. "_Ouch_! T-That hurt! This _isn't_ a dream!"

The green Mao chuckled lightly at the sight. "I'm sorry that I surprised you... Miss Stella, right? I believe we haven't met before... Let me introduce myself to you." he looked to the 'President' before he smiled. "I'm _True Heart Mao_. As my name implies, I represents Mao's true feelings that he hides perfectly in the public."

Stella finally regained her composure, sighing aloud. "_O-Oh_, so that's how it is... W-What a shocking view, _though_. To see that '_troublesome Overlord'_ was having this kind of attitude deep within his heart... It's _really_ unexpected."

True Heart Mao chuckled lightly at the statement. "I see... _Well_, seeing you all entered Mao's heart, I believe you all had something to accomplish here... So what is it you need? Maybe I could help..."

"Well... yeah. You see..." Raspberyl looked to True Heart right in the eye, anxiety was written all over her pink orbs. "M-Mao... _H-He_—"

"I know." True Heart lowered his head a bit, frowning sadly. "He was kidnapped by an unknown enemy... _right_?"

Raspberyl nodded slowly to the green Mao, the guilt inside her grew even bigger than before— she thought it was her fault to let the unknown enemy— which now known coming from this group called '**NATF**'— snatch Mao away with an ease.

But that Red Mage named **Shagonayatz**... Raspberyl didn't know why, but for unknown reason, she thinks that this 'Shagonayatz' girl was actually a good girl— the time the Mage said sorry to her once she was defeated was enough to prove that the Mage could be an innocent.

But then again, this 'Shagonayatz' girl was on the bad side right now. So whenever and wherever it is, Raspberyl need to watch out for her— 'cause for a Red Mage, she's _sure_ a strong one.

Raspberyl was back to really when True Heart Mao spoke.

"Through Mao's eyes, I've seen where he was taken to... Right now, he was inside a dark room... But sadly, I _can't_ see more than that." the green Mao frowned again after he said the statement. "But even thought it was blurry, I think I saw a banner before this dark room... It reads '**NATF**'. Is that the name of the group that had took Mao away?"

Raspberyl nodded to True Heart, meaning that the answer is a 'Yes'.

"I see..." the green Mao closed his eyes. "_Well_... I might represents Mao's true feelings, but that doesn't mean I don't have limitations."

He opened his eyes again. "I have a limit that I can't make out what Mao saw with his eyes perfectly... There is '_one resident'_ here I knew suitable for the job, _though_."

"A-And who would that be, _Mr. True Heart_?" Once the words were out from Rutile's mouth, suddenly, their calm surroundings is somehow felt a _bit_ eerie, the green hue coloring the space they were in changed to purple...

"T-This feeling... _N_-_No_ way..." As soon as those words were out from Sapphire's mouth, a male figure hopped down from a platform high above their heads, landing perfectly on his feet to the platform the group currently stood on.

"_There_ ya are, **True**! I almost thought you're gone to _Savvy_'s place!" the male figure spoke, rubbing his clothes down just in case there are dust stuck on his clothes. "Good thing I decided to come here, or else, _Savvy_ would drag me to his 'room' and tell me '_bout_ those **useless** theories of his!"

The male figure looks exactly like Mao, only that all the red on Mao was all _purple_ on him. You might say that this is the _almost_-real version of Mao we all knew— the scowl and his cocky-like attitude were enough to prove it, _though_, this purple Mao seems to have a different, 'sinister' aura with him.

The purple Mao then noticed Raspberyl and the others. "... _Hmm_? Oh, no wonder you're gone from the Heart Vault, _True_... Greeting some _uninvited_ guests again?" He huffed, crossing his arms. "For Netherworld's sake, _True_! You're _too_ nice!"

True Heart Mao sighed, and turned around to face the purple Mao. "They might be uninvited, but they're not bad guys... So calm down, _Dark Mao_. It's not like monsters would took over your 'room'..."

The purple Mao, which revealed to be Dark Mao, scoffed at True Heart's statement. "_No_ way, dude! If monsters nor anyone _dare_ to lay a finger to my room, I'll smash '_em_ up and make sure that they'll _burned_ like a barbeque!"

Almaz, Stella, Rutile, Araine and Aigli watched Raspberyl, her lackeys, and Sapphire had put themselves to a fighting stance once they had their eyes on Dark Mao. Based on the previous counter, the girls knew that aside from being a resident of Mao's Heart that represents all Mao's darkness and hatred, Dark Mao was ever become their enemy, appearing outside of Mao's body and try to take it over himself, only to be defeated and gone to the unknown.

But now here he is, back to Mao's heart, and act as if nothing was wrong! Not to mention that _right_ now, he acts _more_ like a cocky guy than an evil person!

Sapphire decided to strike first, driven by her motto that said; "_First to strike, first to win_". She brought up her axe, swinging it right to Dark Mao. However, the purple Mao just sighed, bringing one arm up before he swung it down. When he did, Sapphire felt her axe became heavier, thus resulting her to fall on her face, with her axe embedded on the platform's ground and making some cracks on it.

"**Agh**! _W_-What the-?!" the Princess slowly stood up, trying to pull her axe away from the ground, but to no avail as it stay still on its current spot.

"I'm sorry, '_Princess_'." Dark Mao said, the sarcasm was clear in his voice. "Right now, this area is _my_ 'domain'. I had _no_ limitations here. If I say your axe is heavy, then _heavy_ it is! If I say you are a stone, then a _stone_ you are!"

The others were about to charged to Dark Mao when they suddenly stopped, realizing something.

"Wait... _No_ limitations?" Almaz looked up to the purple Mao in shock. "S-So you're saying that... A-As _long_ as the space around you is _yours_ to control... You can do _everything_?"

"Hell yeah! ... Well, _almost_. I can't make one die only by saying '_dead you!'_ or something like that..." Dark Mao told the group, sighing. "But other than making one die, I can do _anything_, as long as I took control of my surroundings."

Raspberyl and the others couldn't believe with what they just heard. _No_ limitations? That means that at this moment, Dark Mao _could_...

"_D_-... Dark Mao..." Raspberyl began, looking to the purple Mao straight in the eye. "Y-You know what happen to Mao... _Right_?"

At the statement, Dark Mao flinched. His cocky-like smirk was now lowered to a frown, though somehow, he tried to hide the fact that he was frowning right now, by trying to keep the smirk— but it was a total fail.

Kinda awkward, if the group should say.

"_Y-Yeah_... I know." the purple Mao told the group, sighing. "Now that I remember about it... The place where that Mao kid currently at is a pitch dark room in a castle of this Netherworld called... _called_..."

Dark Mao put his hand under his chin in thought, tilting his head to the side. "_Hmm_... It's kinda new to me, and I believe it's also new to you all too... The Netherworld's name is '**Diable**'. According to my calculations _and_ the '_coordinates_' I got, it will take _more_ than a month for you guys to reach the Netherworld..."

"But _hey_, since I got the '_coordinates_', maybe you all could just busted your way to '**Diable**' only by asking that Archer girl who runs the Dimensional Gate." Dark Mao then brought one arm up, raising his index finger up before he spun it around. "I'll give you the '_coordinates_' for free. Be glad for it."

The group saw a small ball of light colored purple formed above their heads, slowly floating down to Raspberyl.

"_T_-... Thank you." the petite Delinquent muttered out, slowly grabbed the light-made ball into her grasp. "You're _no_ more an enemy to our eyes, _Dark Mao_... You're now our _ally_."

The purple Mao smirks at this. "Heh, should I _thank_ you for that? Whatever, just get the hell '_outta_ here and get that Mao kid back from the grasp of this '**NATF**' group."

"Will do." the Delinquent Teacher replied, as she and the others turned around for the exit.

"_Thanks_ again, Dark Mao!" With those words, Raspberyl and the group were out from the area, leaving True Heart Mao and Dark Mao behind...

"You sounds nice back then, _Dark_... What do you have in mind back then?" True Heart Mao asked his all-purple companion, glancing at him.

Said companion huffed at the question, crossing his arms. "It's nothing, really... _Anyway_, I'm going to the 'usual place' now. Wanna join?"

True Heart shook his head. "It's alright, _Dark_, you go on. I'll stay here to make sure that Mao's heart is out from harm."

Dark groaned a bit at this. "_Oh well_, if you say so. Not that I'll take over his heart again... Catch ya later, _True_." With those words, Dark Mao was gone in a flash of purple light, leaving the space around True Heart Mao had the green hue back.

_... Maybe I should try to come with him sometimes... But _who_ will keep Mao's Heart Vault save if it wasn't me?_ True Heart thought, sighing. _My... Being a True Heart is _sure_ a difficult one._

He then looked up to the ceiling, its almost-endless view with green hue surrounding it was enough to make True Heart felt relieved, but it doesn't really moved the worries he had for Mao.

_Mao... I hope you're alright._

**~~~~0~~~~**

**Meanwhile, somewhere _far_ FAR away from Evil Academy...**

A man in black cloak walked through a dim-lighted corridors, his satisfied smirk was hidden by the hood closing his face.

"_Hehehe_... Ehehehehehe..." the man chuckled evilly along the way, his smirk grew even wider than before.

He stopped on his track once he arrived in front of a black, metal door. He took a peek to the keyhole, and couldn't help but let his smirk grew wider like a Cheshire Cat.

Through the keyhole, the man saw his prisoner inside, who was struggling fiercely against the tightly wrapped chains that had bound and held up his hands together, his feet were also bounded by the same material on his ankles.

The man snickered quietly as he watched his prisoner struggling against his binds.

_I _finally_ have you... the source of the 'ultimate power'._ the man thought, smiling evilly. _Soon... I'll have the 'ultimate power' within my grasp... _Be_ prepared, Overlord Baal! 'Cause soon, _I_ will be the one who'll defeat you, _and_ become the legend! Ahahaha... **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 6, everyone! :D ..Sorry for the LONG wait, once again... ^^''**

**Also, I'm afraid I've rushed the story a bit at this one... I think. X_x ..So I'm sorry for that.**

**Also, I think _all_ residents of Mao's Heart are still inside the Heart (**like _Dark Mao_, for example**), which is why he was there. As for the explanation _why_ Dark Mao seems a _little_ bit too nice here (**I think**), keep in touch of this fic to knew the answer. ^w^-**

_...Oh, and... I'm sorry, but NO replies for now! (**AGAIN?!**) I was EXTREMELY busy until I can't make one. X_x ..But you know how THANKFUL I am when I got your feedbacks; it means a LOT to me! Thank you for the reviews, buddies! I'm glad you enjoyed this story, even though I always make you all annoyed by the late updates... X_x_

___**...**_

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**

**********~~~~0~~~~**

**********Fun Fact : In French, 'Diable' means Devil.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Secrets

**{_Last updated : 04/05/13_}**

**...**

**H-Hello there, buddies! I— *_pauses_* Wait a sec... _OH MY_. **

**Whoa, WHOA, _what_ in the WORLD?! H-How _long_ I've been out from this fic?! O.o**

**Sorry, _sorry_, sorry, _and_ SORRY for another late update! I _never_ meant to make you all wait _this_ LONG! x_X**

******I feel _awful_ for this... I'm _REALLY_ sorry for the wait! X_x .._A-Anyway_, t**hank you so _so_ SO much to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic— It means _so_ much to me! So thanks to _Mysterious One, Guest, Argon1337, Age-Less, Tera Tyrant Shadic, OverLord Ayame, Skittyheartz, Killthief99,_ and _anonymous 2000_ (AND those who've fav and follow the story!**). Thanks for the feedback, everyone! It really made my day and encourage me to do my _BEST_~! :D**

**It will be hard to post Chapters for now on due to me busy with life, but I'll try to keep in touch on this! ;)**

_Alright, enough for the chit-chat (whoa, that was long). On the story~! ^_^-_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_**

* * *

**Behind the Crescent Moon**

**Chapter 7 : Secrets  
**

"_Ngg_? The place where you all want to go is _sure_ had a weird name... So you all wanted to go to this Netherworld called... _Diable_?"

The question above was out from the mouth of an Archer who runs the Dimension Gate as she looked up to the group in front of her, which consist of Raspberyl and her lackeys, Sapphire, Almaz, Stella, Rutile, Araine, and Aigli.

"_Yes_... That's where we're planning to go to." Aigli told the Gate Keeper. "_So_... Can you make a portal that leads us there with this '_coördinates_' we gave you?"

The Archer looked back to the ball of light colored purple in her palms. "_Yes_, I can do that. But... You all _sure_ you don't need a _big_ army with you? I-I mean—"

"_Shhh_..." Raspberyl put a finger over her mouth, interrupting the Archer. "We might tell you about _what_ happened to _Ma_-" Pause. "I-I mean— _Overlord Mao_, but please, don't tell anyone about this. If you do, _anyway_, they won't believe you— _trust_ me. A few moments ago before we came here, Me— along with Geoffrey and the others— had _try_ to convince them that this '_incident_' was **true**, but they're all just too _stubborn_ to believe this '_incident_'." the Delinquent then placed her hands to her hips. "_Besides_... We've call some help from some students here. They'll be here _soon_."

"Cut the '_soon_' off, Miss Beryl! We're _all_ **here!**" an energetic voice of a male said from behind, making Raspberyl and the others looked to their backs.

There they saw a group, which consist of a Male Warrior with blue hair, a Female Warrior with pink hair, a Prinny with yellow-colored '_skin_', a teenage girl with two long brown pigtails, a small purple-haired girl with big '_tentacles_' on her back, a red-haired man with long red tie around his neck, a blonde-haired woman who wears a gown-like outfit, a woman with long yellow hair who wears a black uniform-like outfit, and a man with long brown hair who wears a gentleman-looking clothes.

"Me and the others here are _all_ at your service!" the blue-haired Male Warrior— who goes by the name **Blau**— said aloud, smiling confidently.

The pink-haired Female Warrior— named **Roz**— and the yellow-'_skinned'_ Prinny— named **Kitrinos**— nodding in agreement at Blau's statement, as the three buddies proudly waved their hands above their heads to show their '_Status Screen_', which shows that they're now no more _level 10_— they're _level 69_ now, showing that they trained _real_ hard when Mao told them to 'leveling up' themselves back before the Overlord was captured.

"Abducting someone was a _coward_ thing to do! I'll beat '_em_ up once we're face _to_ face!" the red-haired man with long red tie around his neck— named **Adell**— exclaimed, punching his fists together in excitement.

"_Oh_, Adell... Once a battle maniac, you're _always_ be one— never changed." the blonde-haired woman who wears a gown-like outfit— named **Rozalin**— commented about her red-haired partner, sighing.

"I may _not_ really like that perverted guy, not to mention that he's also at my '_time_' as one of our allies. But since I had _no_ idea of how to get back to my '_time_' and I think he does, I better get him _back_ from the grasp of this unknown enemy!" the teenage girl with two long brown pigtails— named **Fuka Kazamatsuri**— said while brandishing her baseball bat out of nowhere.

"Yes! Desco _also_ wanted to go home, but she didn't know how to! She _thinks_ the same as Big Sis!" the small purple-haired girl with big '_tentacles_' on her back— named **Desco**— said, throwing her arms up into the air. Both she and her sister Fuka believed that Mao _knew_ the way for them to can go back to their home— their '_time_', to be exact. So they had to save the Overlord in order to get back _home_.

"I _can't_ believe an Overlord like him could be defeated and captured by this _new_, unknown enemy... This means that the enemy is a _lot_ stronger than the Overlord himself! I must battle whoever this enemy is to become a _strong_ soldier!" the woman with long yellow hair who wears the black uniform-like outfit— named **Salvatore**— exclaimed with such pride, adjusting her police-like hat she wore on her head.

"Guess I'll say the same with Salvatore. This enemy is _sure_ a strong one. _Hmm_... I sensed a challenge within~" the man with long brown hair who wears a gentleman-looking clothes— named **Master Big Star**— said, brandishing a glamorous-looking red rose as twinkling 'stars' could be seen around him.

"_Everyone_... Thank you." Raspberyl gave the 'new recruitments' a smile, before turning her attention back to the Gate Keeper. "Can you open up the portal leads to this Netherworld called '_Diable_'?"

The Gate Keeper nodded. "Sure thing... Please be careful, Miss Beryl, everyone... _A-And_..." she lowered her head, hands clenched over her heart. "I-If you can do it... _P-Please_, bring Overlord Mao back..."

After hearing the statement, Raspberyl realized that the Archer in front of her was _worried_ about the Overlord's safety. The Archer told the petite Delinquent that she and some demons in the Academy were look up to him ever since he's declared an Overlord, and she— currently being the _only_ one who knows about the 'incident'— couldn't help but worried _sick_ once she knew about Mao's kidnapping.

"I... I _won't_ tell anyone about this '_problem_' until I think it's time." the Archer spoke, looking to Raspberyl right in the eye. "_H_-... Have a safe trip, _everyone_." With those words, the Archer turned away from Raspberyl, waving her hands around and _magically_ summon up a portal that the group believed will lead them to this Netherworld called '_Diable_'.

Raspberyl and the rest of the group looked to one another, each showed a determinate look on their faces. Nodding, they all ran and hopped into the portal, leaving the worried Archer and Evil Academy behind...

Unbeknownst to them, Dark Mao was watching their departure from afar, his side leaning against the corner's wall he hides himself in.

_And_ there_ they goes... Hope they're fine on the way._ the purple Mao thought, frowning a bit. _I'm_ really_ hope ya survive wherever ya are, Mao. 'Cause _seriously,_ if ya die, so do_ all _of your Heart's resident— including_ me.

Dark Mao stayed on his spot for a moment before he finally pushed himself off the wall, sighing aloud. _Ah, well. Now that I've seen them depart... Time to go to the 'usual place'. _

With those words, Dark Mao vanishes in a flash of purple light from his current spot.

**~~~~0~~~~**

Dark Mao reappears a moment later in a flash of purple light somewhere at one of the corridors of Evil Academy. He looked up, observing his new surroundings.

The corridor Dark Mao currently at is _different_ than any others— it was _perfectly_ clean, free of dust and other stuff, making the purple Mao scowled at the sight.

_Tch,_ how_ annoying... Delinquents will_ never _stop cleaning this corridor, aren't they?_ Dark Mao thought, teeth grinding. _Well... I suppose I need to get used to this sight later— this is a_ top-classified _place where Delinquents store their secrets, after all. _

It's true. The corridor Dark Mao currently at is a place where **Delinquent's Heart Bank** located. You all might think _why_ Delinquents made those— as Evil Academy itself had already built a **Heart Bank** for demons to store parts of their heart and memories so they'll be less feeling so they can perform acts of evil without restraint. But _this_ Heart Bank for the Delinquents might be made so their privacy couldn't be accessed by anyone expect themselves.

What _surprising_ is, Mao had _no_ idea that the Delinquents made this Heart Bank specially for them. The Delinquents were smart enough to hide the Heart Bank's entrance by casting a spell that would make something— _anything_ invisible.

_But_ luckily, _I decided to stroll around this academy, and unexpectedly_ found _this place— thanks to my ability to make an area I currently at to be my _'domain',_ of course._ Dark Mao thought, smiling smugly. _Should Mao had known, he would've_ burn _this place until nothing remains... But_ nah,_ I only told_ True _'bout this, and I'm very_ sure _as hell that True won't tell Mao nor other residents about it— he's a nice guy, after all. Also, he promised me he_ won't _tell anyone. _

A grin plastered across his face as he snickers. _Besides... Even if Mao_ knew _about this, I don't think that Mao kid would_ destroy _this place... Especially... _

He shrugged, sighing aloud before he easily went _through_ the wall in front of him, arriving at a _very_ different place once Dark Mao set his feet on the '_other side_' of the wall— which turns out to be the Main Hall of **Delinquent's Heart Bank**.

It's crowded with people— _Delinquents_, to be exact. None of them notices Dark Mao— as he made himself unseen, which _again_, thanks to his power of making an area to be his '_domain_'.

_Fools._ the purple Mao snickered mentally before he made his way forward. He walked deeper, repeatedly looking to his surroundings until he arrived in front of this '_someone_'s Heart.

Dark Mao smirked as he easily entered this '_someone_'s Heart by walking past the Archer who guards the Heart's entrance...

Arriving inside, the place isn't very much different from the Evil Academy's _well-known_ Heart Bank— varied-shaped platforms, spheres, and crystals are all everywhere, floating in the wide space he was in.

Dark Mao walked a few step forward, but stops once he noticed that a strange '_wave_' began to ruin his control of the area around him— the purple hue coloring the wide space prior to his '_domain_'-control are all gone once a _new_ wave of energy enters, green hue began to coloring the area around.

Dark Mao doesn't seem to panic at the sudden change of his surroundings— instead, he smirks.

"So you've noticed... _Well_, what'dya waitin'? Show yourself, _True Heart Raspberyl_."

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 7, everyone! :D ..Sorry for the LONG wait, once again... ^^''**

**Also, I'm afraid I've rushed the story a bit at this one (**and the Chapter is _kinda_... short, _I think_?**) X_x ..So I'm sorry for that.**

**Also, _True Heart Raspberyl?!_ What's _this_ suppose to mean...? (O.o) **

**.._Well_, ********I'll let you wonder for now. *_grins_* ..Next Chapter was _in-progress_, so stay tuned for more! ^_^-**

_____...It's been two Chapters I don't give you all the replies of your feedbacks. Today, I'm back with the replies~! ^^-_

**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

Killthief99 : **Thank you for the review, Killthief99! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._My_, glad you like the story! Please stay tuned for more Chapters, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Age-Less: **Thank you for the review, Age-Less! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Thanks! Glad to know I've made one of your favorite character shows up!**** xD** ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-

Mysterious One : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious One! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Heck_ yeah! Geoffrey is such a _sly_ guy, knowing that _no_ one would question him, making it _easy_ for him to make a believable lie... xD ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Guest :**Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..****_Awww_~ ****Thank you for saying it was interesting**! That means a lot to me~ x3 ..And yeah, I'll keep the Chapters coming _of course_~! :3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-

___********__~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	8. Chapter 8 : Heart

**{_Last updated : 06/13/2013_}**

**...  
**

**H-Hello there, buddies! I'm once again say a _BIG_ s****orry for another late update! I _never_ meant to make you all wait LONG! x_X**

******I feel _awful_ for this... I'm _REALLY_ sorry for the wait! X_x .._A-Anyway_, t**hank you so _so_ SO much to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic— It means _so_ much to me! So thanks to _Mysterious One, Guest, Argon1337, Age-Less, Tera Tyrant Shadic, OverLord Ayame, Skittyheartz, Killthief99,_ and _anonymous 2000_ (AND those who've fav and follow the story!**). Thanks for the feedback, everyone! It really made my day and encourage me to do my _BEST_~! :D**

**It will be hard to post Chapters for now on due to me busy with life, but I'll try to keep in touch on this****— don't worry**! ;)

_Alright, enough for the chit-chat (whoa, that was long). On the story~! ^_^-_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_**

* * *

**Behind the Crescent Moon**

**Chapter 8 : Heart  
**

As soon as the words out from Dark Mao's mouth, a small female figure floating down to the platform Dark Mao stood on, slowly landing on her feet before she looked up to him, a warm smile was plastered on her face.

"_Dark Mao_... As I expected." the female figure— named True Heart Raspberyl as said by Dark Mao— greeted, smiling. "You came _all_ the way from the **Heart Bank** to here... You must be tired. Care for a tea?"

True Heart Raspberyl looks exactly like— of course— the _well-known_ Delinquent Teacher Raspberyl, albeit she was all _green_ instead of pink. Her smile is warming, and her eyes looked like it was belonged to an angel.

"All **True Hearts** _sure_ had a calm and kind personality, _eh_? Kinda odd to me, but _oh well_." Dark Mao shrugged, looking at the green Raspberyl. "_Anyway_, your face seems odd than the usual... You must be filled with the anxiety that Raspberyl girl felt right now, _aren't you_?"

The green Raspberyl lowered her head at the statement, nodding slightly. "_Yes_... Raspberyl is feeling nothing but anxiety and worry for Mao right now, _though_ there is a determination now replacing it... a _bit_."

Dark Mao let a heavy sigh escaped his mouth. "Being a fragment of a person is _sure_ hard... What they feel is _what_ we feel. If they were happy, _so_ do we. All feelings they felt spreads to _everywhere_ in their **Heart**, affecting _every_ residents of the **Heart** itself..."

Dark Mao then waved his right arm around, dismissing the '**Heart**' topic. "But I'm _not_ coming here to give you explanation and stuff, _ya know_?" Dark Mao crossed his arms, as he watched True Heart Raspberyl chuckled lightly. "It's the '_usual'_... So did you see '_her'_ by any chance?"

"_Yes_, I did." True Heart Raspberyl nodded. "As always, '_she_' would be at **Raspberyl's Heart Vault**, waiting for you... Here, let me walk you to there."

"_Polite_ as always, _eh_?" Dark Mao smirked. "_Well_, I've known where the **Heart Vault** is located really, but _hey_, guess all **True Hearts** are guardians of someone's **Heart Vault** that they _can't_ left it unguarded, _huh_?"

"_It's_... It's _not_ like that."

"_Oh_, really?" he humphed. "_'Cause_ you seems to care the **Heart Vault** _more_ than about yourself."

True Heart Raspberyl seems to tensed at the statement, but then she sighs. "_Just_... Just follow me."

Dark Mao arched one eyebrow in confusion as he followed True Heart Raspberyl to the **Heart Vault**— the _deepest_ part of someone's '**Heart**'. He was about to ask the green Raspberyl about his confusion when a voice heard like Raspberyl's— though a _bit_ different somehow— came out of nowhere.

**_"Khu khu khu... Finally you came_,Nao_. I thought you won't come." _**

A petite girl hopped down from a platform high above their heads, landing perfectly on her feet to the platform Dark Mao and True Heart Raspberyl currently stood on.

"It's _so_ unusual for you to come late, _Nao_. What's holding you, _really_?" the petite girl stated with a chuckle, looking to Dark Mao right in the eye as she brought a hand over her lips, though only some tips of her fingers touches her lips.

The petite girl looks exactly like Raspberyl, only that all the pink on Raspberyl was all _purple_ on her. You might say that this is the _very different_ version of Raspberyl we all knew— the smirk and her cocky-like attitude were enough to prove it, and this purple Raspberyl seems to have a different '_aura_' with her.

"**_Dark Raspberyl_**... I told you to stay at the **Heart Vault**, _am I?_" True Heart Raspberyl told her purple counterpart, sighing.

The purple Raspberyl— named Dark Raspberyl— just giggled at the statement, though her persona makes the giggle heard like those evil little girl in movies or games.

"_Aww_, that's so mean of you, **_Nova_**. Ya know I'm easily get bored in _waitin_', right?"

"... It's _True Heart_, Dark Raspberyl."

"_Oh_, c'mon! Are you saying that you dumped _'it'_ because of your guarding job? _Tch_, get a life, **Nova!**"

Dark Mao groans, looking bored. "_Hey_, what's with the bickering? _Stop it_, you two!"

True Heart Raspberyl sighs aloud. "I know that... But I _can't_ now. I'm _True Heart Raspberyl_, and I represents Raspberyl's true feelings. _'It'_ is already over, and I _need_ to let go."

Dark Raspberyl groans. "_Tch_, **fine**! Just go back to the **Heart Vault**, _Nova_. I'm gonna talk '_bout_ stuff with Nao at other place! **C'mon, _Nao!_**" With those words, Dark Raspberyl tugged Dark Mao's right arm by such force— probably due to her anger for True Heart Raspberyl she called _Nova_— and Dark Mao couldn't help but yelps in surprise and hobbled walking with Dark Raspberyl due to his arm that tugged at such force.

Moments later, both Dark 'hearts' stopped, somewhere far from Raspberyl's Heart Vault.

"_Tch_, that girl _Nova_... Can't she just open _'it'_ up a bit?" Dark Raspberyl huffed, crossing her arms, annoyed.

"It's not her fault, _really_." Dark Mao sighs. "You ever told me, _right_? She is still saddened with the fact she can't find and meet what she said as '_the serene_', which I believe is the cause of her dumping _'it'_."

"_Right_..." the purple Raspberyl rolled her eyes. "So, _Nao_... Why did ya here? I mean, you _do_ know that Mao was abducted, _aren't ya_?"

"_Well_, I do." Dark Mao sat down on the platform he and Dark Raspberyl currently at with legs out in front of him, one leg propping up on his knee. He placed his hands behind his back on the ground in order to keep himself from falling backwards.

Seeing this, Dark Raspberyl followed the motion, sitting beside the purple Mao with right knee up while the other out in front of her. Her right hand leaning on her right knee while her other hand was resting on the platform's ground.

"He's so _angry_ right now." Dark Mao sighed aloud, looking up and stared to the wide space around him— which colored with purple hue at the moment, though the color seems a lot darker somehow— maybe it's because of the 'dark' persona of both 'hearts'. "He can't escape his binds. _Moreover_, he was totally furious _not_ just because the binds, but also for himself— it's hatred and shame, which I believe is for his carelessness back before that caused him to be '_taken_' easily."

"_Ah_, I see..." Dark Raspberyl leaned against Dark Mao's side. "I don't know _why_ you act like nothing was wrong, _Nao_, but I think it's because ya believe that Mao kid won't let this enemy mess up with him." her face lit up. "Oh _hey_, doesn't _that_ rhymes? **Mao** and **Nao**... It's just like names for _twins!_"

"Oh, _here_ we go again!" the purple Mao smirked, playfully messing with Dark Raspberyl's hair with his left hand while the other put her in a headlock. "You _sure_ like to play with those names, _huh_?"

"_H-Hey_, stop it!" Dark Raspberyl laughed, both her hands grabbed Dark Mao's left hand in order to escape his hair-messing motion. "_C-C'mon_, let's talk about _somethin_' to brighten up the _wrought-up_ moment!"

At the statement, Dark Mao stop messing with the girl's hair. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, bringing her face up and made her meet his gaze.

"How '_bout_ more things you haven't told me when you're still **Raspna**?" Dark Mao asked with a playful smirk for the purple Raspberyl, which made her smirked back to him.

"_Why_ I would love to, _Nao_." Dark Raspberyl brought her arms up, cupping Dark Mao's cheeks as well, her lips were spread in a sly smile and her eyes lowered slightly. "In exchange, you tell me _more_ untold stories about yours, '_kay_~?"

Dark Mao couldn't help but put a sly look on his face as well. "Of course I will, you silly _Raspna_." the purple Mao taunted playfully at her, his left hand slipped off the girl's cheek before wrapping itself around her waist, pulling her close. In doing so, her back is now leaned against his body. "After _all_... We're a '_duo_', right?"

Dark Raspberyl giggled at him. "Of course we are, ya silly _Nao_. We're a '_duo_', and I won't let anything _or_ anyone change that."

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**Meanwhile... **_

A portal appeared out of nowhere before Raspberyl and the group fell from the portal, landing on the hard ground. Whether they landed on their feet or their faces, they all stood up, and looked around to their surroundings.

Stella rubbed her face in annoyance, having been among those who landed on their faces. "_Ugh_... Where are we? And _why_ do I feel like '_de javu_' all of the sudden...?" she asked, still rubbing the dirt from her face. Little did the 'President' know, that the '_de javu_' she confused about was the time she got the _same_ face-first 'landing' back when she and the others visiting **Mao's Heart**.

"I think... We're already at '**Diable**', _everyone_." Raspberyl muttered out, as the group turned to where the petite Delinquent is facing to.

Far before them is a huge castle made by fine black stones. The castle was standing right on the ground in the middle of the sea of lava, giving a _little_... 'creepy' color effects that unpleasant to look at for those who had lack of mental.

"Is _that_... the place where the kidnappers had held Sir Mao?" Kyoko said in wonder.

"I think it is... I mean, there's nothing more here in '**Diable**' other than this huge wasteland _and_ that huge black castle over there." Asuka said, pointing to the big castle far before the group.

"_Well_, what are we waiting for then?" Fuka brandished her baseball bat out of nowhere. "Let's go to that castle _fast!_"

"Yeah, _let's_—" Raspberyl began, but stopped when she felt her heart beat _fast_ all of the sudden. "_E-Eh_...?"

"_Hmm_? What's wrong,_ Beryl?_" the black gunner Aigli asked, looking to the petite Delinquent Teacher in wonder.

"_N-No_, I'm alright. It's _just_..." Raspberyl brought a hand over her chest. "... I feel my heart beat _fast_."

"_Don't_ worry about that, **Miss Beryl!**" Blau— the blue-haired Male Warrior— said, giving the Delinquent a thumbs up. "You're just nervous, that's all! But I suggest you to throw _all_ your worries away, Miss Beryl!"

"Blau is right, _Miss Beryl_." Roz— the pink-haired Female Warrior— added, giving the petite Delinquent a wink. "You gotta get rid of your worries, or _else_, you'll get unfocused at times— which is _not_ good at the situation like this!"

Raspberyl smiled to both Warriors before she nodded. "_R-Right_... I'll try. Now then, _c'mon_. We gotta go to that castle fast... Hope we're not late yet to save Mao from whatever this enemy planned to do to him."

With those words, everyone agreed and began to make their way to the huge castle far before them. On the way, Raspberyl only felt her heart beating _faster_, making her feel uncomfortable.

_This isn't... nervousness._ the pink-haired Delinquent thought, a small feeling of warmth made its way to her cheeks. _This is... a feeling of strong affection... Wait, **what**? Am I feeling... L-**Love?!**_

Raspberyl grumbled mentally, feeling her cheeks burning. _Ugh, **Raspberries!** I think... I think someone's _messing_ with my '**Heart**'! Urgh, _who_ could it be...? I mean, _Delinquent's Heart Bank_ is never** EVER** out of the guards' eyes, so how can one enters and _messing_ with my '**Heart**'?! And from all, it happens at the time like this! _Darn_ it..._

Raspberyl blinked in surprise, then couldn't help but angry to herself. _Oh, goodness... Whoever messing with my '**Heart**', it's getting worse— I mean, I _mentally_ say a cuss word just now— a **CUSS** word! Oh, geez..._

"**Miss Beryl**! Hurry up! You're left behind, _you know_?" Sapphire's loud voice came, snapping Raspberyl out of her thoughts. Then, realizing that she was _far_ behind the others, the petite Delinquent rushed to them, making a _mental note_ that she should worry about her '**Heart**' later.

"_Sorry_, I zoned out back then. A-Anyway, yeah. _Let's go!_" With the agreement word being said, Raspberyl and the group continued to go forward— to where the huge castle of the Netherworld '**Diable**' stood...

* * *

**Err, yeah... Kinda short, _I know_. And it's full of made-up characters events... Sorry if you all don't like it! I promise I'll do better next time! X_x**

**Well, whatever things that had made you curious here, ********I'll let you all wonder for now. :D ..Next Chapter was _in-progress_, so stay tuned for more! ^_^-**

_____...Yup, enough for the chit-chat******—** on the replies~! ^^-_

**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

Mysterious One : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious One! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._My_, you sure excited for the next one, buddy! Well, here you go— an _update_~! x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Guest :**Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..****_Awww_~ ****Thank you for saying it was interesting**! That means a lot to me~ x3 ..And yeah, I'll keep the Chapters coming _of course_~! :3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-

Age-Less :******Thank you for the review, Age-Less! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Thanks! Glad you liked it, _buddy_~! x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Killthief99 :******Thank you for the review, Killthief99! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._My_, glad you like the story! Please stay tuned for more Chapters, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

___********__~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


End file.
